When In Love
by druglordhoney
Summary: A light feel good story on how one girl never felt happier about being one big uneventful cliche! Falling for you best friend, anyone?
1. World's Greatest Secret

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, and if I could I would steal Twilight, but then you'd all find me and massacre me.

**Full Summary;;**

When a not so little prank goes out of hand, will Bella and Edward's friendship be enough for them?

Or will the hidden feelings be too much to hide?

Everyone loves a little change here and there. And really, who doesn't love a new playful, sexy as hell, charming Edward with the confident, but still clumsy really, Bella. HAHAHA.

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter._

Chapter 1: World's greatest secret. 

Ahhhh. 1 month. It's been exactly 1 month since I've last seen Edward. Emmett and Edward spent their summer with their uncle and aunt in New York, while leaving me with my father. Life's not so bad, really. Alice-Edward and Emmett's cousin-stayed. She promised to accompany me while her parents went to Milan. Rosalie, our other best friend stayed in Forks, too. While her brother, Jasper took a backpacking trip with his girlfriend, Tanya in Budapest. So, once again, it's Alice, me, and Rosalie in this boring town of Forks. But knowing I'd be spending my time with them, nothing would really be boring.

"COME ON BELLA. I've like known you since pamper days, just freakin' admit it already, will you?!"

"Admit what, Alice?" I raised my eyebrows at her obvious question.

"You're in love with Edward."

Not this, again. I get this conversation from them whenever God allows Edward to be apart from me, which is basically the entire summer. Every morning, they'd ask me this question and I'd always give them the same lie.

"Of course Not."

"Then why are you like that to him?"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"If I had to tell you right now, we'd never stop talking until were both 40."

"You're exaggerating. I don't like him _that_ much."

"SO YOU DO FUCKING LIKE HIM?"

"NO." at my peripheral vision, a pillow is about to hit Alice's head in 5, 4, 3, 2…

"ROSE! What was that for?" Alice yelled.

"You're interrogating Bella the wrong way. Ill do it, amateur."

"SURE." Alice drawled out, unimpressed.

"Bella, you've got the hots for Edward, okay, stop denying it."

"YEAH, but just a crush. It's purely physical."

They both raised incredulous eyebrows at me, and I realized the implication of my stupidly thought statement.

"Not in that way, you perverts. I mean, I like him, he's my best friend. But I like him because of his looks, and no, I'm not in love with him." I defended.

"So, if say, a busty blond bimbo walked up to him and flirted with him, you won't feel jealous?"

"Of course, I will. He deserves better than that, he dese-"

"OKAY BELLA. We understand. And because of that, we believe that you love him."

"Its pointless arguing with you guys."

"So, why do you keep doing it? Just admit it to us, and you wont ever have to argue with us again." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you have to realize that Rose and I love you to death, and anything we do for you, we do because we love you." Alice suddenly said, changing the topic.

"Okay Alice, I know that speech, what have you done this time?"

Alice's eyes glazed over and I knew it was something bad. I rushed to the first thing she could have touched, my closet. Let me tell you now, the things I saw made me do this that didn't make me any close to achieving sainthood.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. What the fuck have you done?" I said calmly.

"Bellaaaa. I just threw away some of your clothes."

"Tell me now where I can retrieve them, if you don't want to say good fucking bye to your Balenciaga bag."

"They're inside a really big truck right now on the way to be delivered to the Good Shepherd Charity in Africa." She quipped, panicked.

I immediately dropped the bag, and stared at her in hatred and awe.

"All of my bags, my clothes, my shoes, downright to my underwear are either in a dumpster, being burned or being shipped in Africa. What have I ever done to you Alice? I don't want the clothes you used to replace them with."

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is crucial a step to achieving a goal I've set with Rosie- you cant ask, SORRY!"

She quickly hugged me then ran away from me and I heard my front door slam, and I saw her retreating figure and I saw her enter her house. As sad as I felt that she massacred my clothes, some of which held sentimental value for me, I was glad she did it instead of someone else.

"Rosalie, what's going on?"

"Alice has this crazy feeling that senior year, you have to get together with Edward, or at least make sure that by college, you'll be together already."

"Why? Hasn't it ever occurred to her that what I feel towards him isn't mutual?"

"Bella, hasn't it ever occurred to you that you don't know how he feels?"

"I do. I'm his best friend. He'd tell me if he liked a girl."

"Unless that girl were you. Think about it."

I groaned at her logic, which was wrong but in her mind correct and if you had to put a fight with a smug Rosalie, you'd be the dumbest person I know. She just laughed at my childish act, and left just like Alice did. I didn't mind sleeping that night, for I knew the next day would finally be a day I'd look forward to.

I threw my head back one more time and laughed out loud. It was the end of spring break, and the Cullen boys, as we like to call Emmett and Edward just arrived at the airport a few minutes ago, their and there was already this big buzz in town that Edward had transformed to something else. That he had turned just like Spiderman, a prince charming overnight!

It's pretty weird, thinking that they had just arrived mere minutes ago and whoever saw them at the airport already spread the news and it's getting around like wildfire, well, what do you expect in small towns? I mean, Edward is beautiful. All the Cullens are. It's just that he is extremely modest. He wears reading glasses, wears plain shirts and converse, the smartest dude in school, doesn't get into too much sport, addicted with his amazing music, and is terrified of girls. I know all these because Edward's been my best friend for 17 years now. Yes, 17, since we were 1, since we were in our own mother's stomachs. We've been inseparable.

Inevitably, people start talking, thinking we had a thing going on, even our own best friends thought so, claiming we had a world of our own. I couldn't see how that's right. But, we don't. I do have a little thing for Edward, I've had a thing for him since 7th grade, but with looks like his, what kind of girl wouldn't like him? I know only of 2, my dear Rosalie and Alice. But its not love; it's just this tiny obsession with everything Edward. Infatuation my dears, is what you call it.

"Rosalie! Alice! Bella! The boys are back! Cover your eyes! They've really changed!" Esme giggled excitedly at us.

For just a split second there, I stared at Esme at awe. She acted so… _modern._ This woman amazed me so much, so much like a friend, a cool friend, but so motherly towards us. We placed our hands on our eyes and didn't peek. Well, I didn't.

"Hey Bella." The voice's lips landed on my cheeks. And the voice, oh my… the voice… so…

I opened my eyes and found out that, _Holy Mother of all horses!_ Edward's gorgeous! Like, panty dropping gorgeous. And for the record, that's the first time he's ever kissed my cheeks. I saw Rosalie making out with Emmett, and Alice was no where to be found. Even part of our group, Alice wasn't really comfortable with Edward and Emmett when Rosalie and I entered the picture. She said that Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend so any moment they had was private. And that Edward and my friendship was on another level so, it was also too special. She only felt that she belonged with Jasper, but this summer, they haven't been bonding, since Jasper started dating Tanya. As much as I hoped Alice could spend time with us, I knew she would just feel bad and pitied, so at times like these, Rosalie and I just let her be.

"Hey Eddie." I grinned, he laughed and hugged me. In Edward's life, I have been the only person that can get away with calling him Eddie.

"I missed you." He whispered to my ear.

"Missed you too." _What was up with him being sweet and gorgeous today?_ It's annoyingly attractive.

"Bella, look at you, you've changed so much!" he grinned turning me around. I haven't changed much, it's just the effect of daily Bella Barbie dates with Alice and Rosalie. I learned that to shorten the time they spend on me; I actually have to do some of the work on my own. Like, simply drying and brushing my hair subtracts 1 hour from their game. So, fixing my looks kind of became a religious habit.

"And what are you wearing? Alice and Rose rubbed off on you too much." What was I wearing? A lime tank top, jeans and white flip flops.

"Look who's talking! Anyway, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, it's just that, the skin and fabric on you is balanced now, I'm just surprisingly pleased. And the color looks lovely on your skin."

"Edward, are you gay?" I asked him skeptically. Where have you ever heard a boy say, _"the color looks lovely" _such a retard, Edward is.

It was my turn to criticize him now, I examined him. He seemed to have a bigger build, and he lost his glasses, and he was way taller now, and he had bedroom hair. To see if his muscles were real, I lifted his shirt midway and poked his stomach, they contracted at my touch, _wonder why_, and his 6 packs--- _wait, 6 packs?_ Edward has 6 packs? I poked it to see how hard it was, and yes, it was very hard. _Nice_. I dropped his shirt and did the same to his biceps. Ha. Edward, my Spiderman. _Say what?_

"What's your height, Edward?"

"6"1"

"Since when did you start growing?"

"Since Birth, Bella." He stared at me, amused.

"Where are your glasses?"

"I've got contacts now."

"Your eyes are still green."

"Should they change color?"

"I love your hair."

"I love yours too."

"This is just, wow. What happened?"

"I got bored at New York, Aunt Martha and Uncle Rupert was very social, and they took us to parties, and all. But when we weren't doing anything, things really got boring. Uncle Rupert's basement was a Gym, and Emmett said he was in the next best thing to heaven, he worked out and all, and really, I just stared at him, one day I started working out with him too. As for the better clothes, and contacts, I think I now know that Alice got her shopping addiction from Aunt Martha, she bought me every little thing."

"Meet any girls?" I teased.

"Aunt Martha, only."

"Aww. That's sad."

"Don't be jealous." He sighed, seriously.

"I'm not. You're such a retard, you know that right?" I smacked his arms.

"Admit it; you're getting the hots for me." Then he winked. And really, I do.

"Just because you've liked me for so long now." I winked back.

He stared at me for a second, worry in his eyes. Then I realized we were too close to each other, and we awkwardly shifted glances, then he pulled my hand and we silently walked to the staircase, going to his room, I assume.

"Help me unpack."

Edward left Forks with 1 gym bag. And he returned with 4. For hours we just stayed in his room, listening to The Cab and I helped him fold his clothes and return them to his closet. I just realized something, being his best friend for so long, I memorized everything in his home, especially his room. And clothes. But he never let me see his underwear closet in his bathroom. He's always been shy of that. And no, I'm not curious enough to actually sneak a peek. The tension was so thick that all I wanted to do was to break it. I found a pair of boxers in the other bag that was still lying around and I picked it up. I threw it at his head and he rolled his eyes at my childish antics to get his attention.

"Don't start something you won't finish, Bella."

"How do I finish that, Edward?" I asked, amused. I mean, seriously, how do you finish that? I just threw boxers at his head; it's not like a food fight. What do you call that then, boxer fight, or boxing? _CORNY_. The mature voice in my head groaned.

Then the pair of boxers hit me. What. The. Fuck. I threw the entire contents of the bag on top of his large head, and laughed so hard when I thought I saw steam leave his ears. So much for me helping him unpack. I jumped over his bed and he grabbed my ankle and I slipped, then he hovered over me and my breath caught in my throat.

"You have to see something, Bella."

"Show me."

"You're my favorite girl, you know that right? And, the whole time at New York, I missed you, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I got you something."

Then out of his pocket, he drew a silvery chain with 5 pendants on it. One said, "E + B 4ever." The other pendant said "I love you." The other pendant said, "Plain Jane. Jane Watson." The other one said, "Spiderman." I had to laugh at that. And the last one said, "Edward." He tied it on my right wrist and kissed the inside of my wrist.

I sat up properly, smoothed out my shirt and my hair, I smoothed out his shirt and hair too, and then my fingers silently traced his face. Then I kissed his cheeks and said, "Love you too, you're my best man."

"I didn't want to appear to be cheesy or anything. But I couldn't care less when I had those words engraved. Don't remove it, alright? Even when taking a bath!" he laughed, and I smiled at this boy, who's long captured my heart.

Today, is the arrival of Jasper and Tanya from Budapest. Alice wished to fetch them from the airport alone, so we allowed her too. I knew deep inside Rosalie wanted to spend the remaining days of summer with her Emmett. And I wanted to give Alice some moments with Jasper even if Tanya were there. Even though Alice tells everyone that Jasper's her best friend, Edward and I knew better. Since Alice is her sister and I read Alice the best. The way Alice feels about Jasper is love. She's sadly, heartbreakingly in love with him, and he has no idea. Or if he did, then he's so fucking stupid hurting Alice like he is. "I really feel sad for Alice, Edward. The way she sees Jasper, and he has no clue." I whispered at his chest. I slept over at his house last night. And mornings like these were normal, okay?

"I'm sure they'll be together this senior year." and when he said that, a brilliant plan rose in my mind. Since Alice and Rosalie are planning to hook me and Edward up. I think I'll do just the same with her and Jasper.

"Edward." I drawled out.

"What?"

"Can you help me?"

"I know what you're thinking. We'll set up Alice and Jasper, right?"

"Ohh, yes."

"Yeah, Ill help you." And I looked at him and I caught that twinkle in his eye that I was sure was in mine as well.

Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's Jeep, Edward's Volvo, Jasper's Chrysler, and my lovely red grandmother of a Chevy, parked at the lot Monday morning of our senior year. _Finally!_ We greeted fellow batch mates, and took note of the juniors, sophomores and freshmen. Ahhhh, the freshmen girls, always staring at the older guys, too bad most of them were taken. We compared our schedules and I realized I had Physics and Statistics with Edward. I had Health and P.E with Rosalie. I had English and World History with Alice, and Guidance with Jasper and Emmett. First period was, World His. With Alice and as we were about to turn for the class, Jasper's superstar of a girlfriend, Tanya made her grand entrance. Personally, I have nothing against Tanya, she's alright, honestly. But, I practically murdered her with my eyes 24/7 because she was unintentionally hurting Alice. Alice has been head over heels for Jasper since she was 10 years old. For 7 years, they've been nothing but best friends. And Alice has played her role perfectly. Super supportive, smiles all the way no matter how hurt she was. The only 2 people who knew about her love for Jasper was Edward and I. Rosalie never noticed. Tanya gave Jasper a tongue bath right in front of us, and I looked at Edward in a sad way, he caught my look and he understood. I ushered Alice out of that place and he broke Jasper away from Tanya.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I'm used to it. I deal with it every time."

"Which is why, I try to let you not deal with it when I'm around, Al."

We sat at the back and the subject passed quietly. Alice did nothing but stare out the window, and I felt her sadness. Because I knew deep inside me, I was near the fine line between infatuation and love.

Lunch arrived quicker than I had hoped and by then, the female student body took notice of Edward. I mean, honestly cant they lust over Jasper or Emmett? But then again, Tanya and Rosalie might murder all of them. No one took claim of Edward, so it was legal for girls to ogle him. I knew I was in denial. I was one of those girls who lusted over him shamelessly; it's just that I don't make myself so obvious, which is why I believe that I belong in a class of my own. Ha. _Dream on, Bella._

"My Brother, the ladies man." Emmett patted Edward on the shoulder, while I rolled my eyes at them.

"So, anyway, girls… what did you do while Emmett, Jasper and I were away?" Edward asked. Before I could answer Alice said a big lie.

"Rosalie and I bonded. We took Bella to a few shopping trips but it was rarely the three of us."

"Huh. Why is that?" Jasper asked this time.

"Bella spent most of her time in First beach; she kept getting invited to the bonfires there by the same boy, over and over again. Edward, you remember, Jake, right? Jacob Black. Yeah, I think he's got a thing for Bella." Alice teased. I stared at her in confusion because I never visited first beach but she mouthed the word, _"plan." _

"OH. So, Bella did you have fun?"

"Obviously, why else would I keep on going back, Edward?" I laughed, forcefully.

"Are you dating?"

"Nah. Bella rejected him. I honestly don't know who Bella's holding out for." Rosalie shook her head in mock sadness.

_RING. _

Time for Stats. With Edward, but knowing Edward, this would be 1 hour of interrogation.

"Who are you holding out for, Bella?"

"It's a secret, Edward." I smiled.

"But I'm your Edward. You can tell me anything."

"Except for this."

"Why?"

"It would change everything."

Before he could reply to my words, a blonde busty bimbo approached him, and I felt jealousy, which reminded me so much of Alice and Rosalie's example during summer, which made me wonder if this was their doing.

"Hey, Classmate. I'm Tara." She slurred the words around perfectly, and sat on Edward's lap. Edward seemed so calm.

"So, Tara, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What class is this?"

"English."

"No, its Statistics. And next time, tell Emmett to send a smarter girl." After that Edward gently pushed her off his lap and waved goodbye to her awe struck face.

"What was that about?" I asked him, confused.

"Emmett's been sending girls to me since we were in New York, he said he can't believe why I haven't had a girlfriend yet, aside from Tanya, and I told him that, Tanya was a mistake because she just wanted Jasper. And I told him that I got so heartbroken and its hard to move on."

"But, I thought you were over her?"

"I am. But, see, he thinks that sexy ladies will get me to feel something else. And he won't stop until he sees me dating someone so slutty or someone he believes will really make me feel love."

"Does Emmett have any idea who that girl is?"

"Yeah, he thinks it's possible if it's only Tanya or you."

"What?" I chocked out, _that_, I wasn't expecting. Emmett? Thinks of me and Edward? Am I _that_ obvious?

"Is it too impossible to date me, Bella?" he laughed.

"No." then he stared at me, calling my bluff.

"Date me, then." It was my turn to stare at him.

"What, like for real? Edward, this isn't funny…"

"No, just to get Emmett of my back. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Bella. Don't hurt yourself."

"Okay. Ill do it." I laughed nervously.

"Good. Too bad it's pretend."

And at that moment, the teacher walked in and introduced herself and made it clear that talking in her class meant serious consequences. His words kept ringing in my head, _too bad it's pretend. _Frankly, you can't blame me for wishing we had something else. With the way Edward acts it's pretty easy to get yourself in deep and hope. But if his rejection in the end of this won't kill me, it's the humiliation I'd feel remembering the fact that I hoped. That I'm still hoping. God help us all.

***

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush. 'Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, is just too much, just too much. Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you, You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I just got to know, do you ever think when you're all alone all that we can be, where this thing can go, Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch your breath when I look at you, are you holding back like the way I do, 'cause I'm trying and trying to walk away but I know this crush 'aint going away… See, it's a chance we've got to take, 'cause I believe we can make it into something that will last forever, Forever. ._

**A/N: It's pretty short but I want to see how interested people are, and how many people are interested in it. **

**So, what do you think? Is it worth a read? Leave a review and let me know.**

**Comments? Questions? You know the drill, read and review. (: **


	2. Get Lost In My World

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: No, I did not suddenly turn into Stephanie Meyer and change the complete story of Twilight and change the title.

**Previously;;**

"Okay. Ill do it." I laughed nervously.

"Good. Too bad it's pretend."

And at that moment, the teacher walked in and introduced herself and made it clear that talking in her class meant serious consequences. His words kept ringing in my head, _too bad it's pretend. _Frankly, you can't blame me for wishing we had something else. With the way Edward acts it's pretty easy to get yourself in deep and hope. But if his rejection in the end of this won't kill me, it's the humiliation I'd feel remembering the fact that I hoped. That I'm still hoping. God help us all.

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter._

Chapter 2: Get Lost In My World. 

I absentmindedly played with the charms on my bracelet. I twirled them around my finger and recalled every explanation Edward had with them. Edward and I weren't always best friends; I clearly remember that he was one of my most hated enemies. Ofcourse, Edward and I had been inseparable since birth, our mothers were friends, our fathers are friends, I was best friends with Alice, but we weren't exactly friends. We sort of had a Love-Hate Frenemies relationship.

As toddlers, we didn't know anyone else but the person we spent the day with, right? So, that's why I'm close to him. But when school started, when we were 4 years old, Edward started being naughty. He would be teased for only having 1 friend, and that it was me and that I was a girl, desperate for more guy friends, Edward picked on me too. Back then, I didn't get Edward, I mean, he had Emmett, Emmett was a boy, but Edward always emphasized the word "Friend" and said I didn't count because I'm a girl and I'd give him cooties, and that Emmett was family. He picked on me to fit in, and I hated him. He met Jasper in Kindergarten when we were 6, and he asked why Jasper always hung out with Rosalie, and Jasper said because they were twins. So, Edward realized that it was okay to have lady friends and he said "You can have me as your friend again." I ignored him for stating it that way, and I told him, "You're no superhero. I don't need you, I have friends." After that statement, I clearly remember that I had stuck my tongue out, walked away and after 2 steps I fell on my butt, oh good times. But really, I was no loser; I had Alice, Angela and Rosalie. When Edward wasn't around, Emmett and Jasper played ball with me, I was a happy kid. Really, though, at that early age, Edward didn't realize the effect he had on people. Emmett and Jasper actually liked me as a friend, but they were too chicken to let Edward know that they liked me as much as they liked him. Edward and I hardly got along well, so the other kids had a hard time choosing to be my friend or his, eventually he had more friends, and so I was stuck with my girl pals, which I'm glad happened. At least, at that early age I knew who my true friends were.

Edward and I never really ignored each other, we were so tied together by the relationships we had with other people. In time, during 2nd grade, we had an unguarded moment while having the weekly Saturday Barbeque, I wore my Saturday dress, it was white and frilly and I had my hair pulled back, I spilled barbeque sauce on my dress and I saw Edward laughing at me, I wiped the sauce of my dress and wiped them all over his white polo, he laughed and murmured, "You finally know how to fight back." I beamed that he was talking to me, he offered his hand and then we shook each other's hands and declared that we were best friends again. We never sealed that promise with forever; we were just best friends not BFF, so soon enough we stopped talking to each other again.

It was during 5th grade, we had our very first sex-related seminar at school. It was about HIV and AIDS, it was completely disgusting, but the entire grade had it, so I guess I wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed. That seminar didn't ruin our friendship, but a certain blabber mouth, named Tyler Crowley, made a comment over lunch one day that ruined everything. He went, "if you're close to a guy, you'll fall in love, and when you do, you'll get close, like Mr. Rariza said, and if you do, you'll get HIV and then everyone around you wont be able to save you. Plus, its gross." After that speech, Angela had stared at him and went, "What's your point, Ty?" and he answered, "Edward and Bella are close. And they're not related." After that everyone stared at Edward and I, it didn't help the situation that during that time, we were sitting beside each other at the Lunch table, sharing my iPod, then everyone whispered at us, and made weird faces. Edward and I pulled away. The day after that, I ate with my girlfriends, and he ate with his _dudes_. We still talked, after we asked Carlisle if that was true, he was a doctor after all. He told us, we'll only have that if we even tried to take our clothes off around each other. Although we knew better, the grade didn't. We started hanging out again, and whenever we did, people would still tease us, so outside of Forks School, we were super close, but within the Campus walls, we didn't even know each other.

At the summer after 8th grade, the entire grade wanted to have a Party at the La Push Beach, some wanted to be ready for High School Life early. One of the owners of a resort at La Push Beach, Sam Uley, knew what kind of fun we were after, he prepared his resort with the mild but not cheap kinds of drinks, he cleared out any isolated places to prevent X-Rated action to go on, he fixed the lighting and was there the entire time to make sure we were having fun while we were supervised. The party had started at 11 pm that night, and by 2 am, some of the nerds were sprawled out by the beach, asleep already. The few who remained awake opted for a game of Truth or Dare. 12 of us sat around a bottle and Sam made sure to keep some light near us. That night, I looked at those 11 people in a funny way, I knew they would know something special and it could never get out, the circle included Me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Ben.

The first spin of the bottle landed on Emmett, he jumped up and shouted, "FINALLY! I've always wanted to admit this during a game of truth or dare!" I held back my giggle; obviously Emmett hadn't realized what was missing. "Emmett, we haven't asked you yet whether you'd choose truth or dare. Now you can choose- truth or dare?" I asked, amused. "Dare." He smiled, obviously itching to do something. "Okay, fine. Do whatever you're itching to do." Then he immediately hugged Rosalie, and then suddenly kissed her cheek. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I want you so much. I care for you deeply, and you are heartbreakingly beautiful, I hope you see me as a good person, because I really, like, desperately want you to be my girlfriend." The entire bonfire went in shock and Rosalie just laughed, Emmett started to look hurt and Rosalie immediately stopped. "Emmett McCarty Cullen. You are so damn slow! Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Then she quickly pecked his lips. Emmett looked as if he was just brought to heaven, which I'm sure, in his world, he was. They sat back in the circle, both blushing.

The 2nd spin of the bottle landed on Edward, "any confessions dear brother?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I miss you, Bella." My eyes shot up to the boy across of me and every girl in the circle, minus Rosalie and Alice stared at Edward in wonder. Every boy stared at Edward in surprise and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice stared at Edward in anticipation.

"What?" I whispered. "I miss you, I miss being your best friend, I hate this awkwardness we have, and most of all, I miss my favorite girl." _Favorite girl._ That was the first time he ever called me that. "Miss you too." I murmured, and the circle, "aww-ed" together. That was the first time I looked at Edward in wonder too, where I dug deep in every word he said, where I realized the perfect disarray his hair was always in, where I noticed his eyes were an emerald green but had gold at their edges, where I stared slack-jawed at his broken smile, where I couldn't remember any moment where he looked any less perfect, and when I knew that Edward was never mean to me in his own accord, it was always because of other people. And that night, Edward Cullen became my first crush.

At Rosalie's 13th birthday, her parents gave her a choice, whether to go shopping with them in New York, to finally get a Dog, or to go to Alaska to have a simple family outing with a few friends. Rosalie was a rich kid, she could've asked for all 3, but missing and valuing family time dearly, she chose the Alaska outing, and she took Edward, Me, Alice and Emmett with her. Ofcourse, Jasper already could go, since he was her brother. Edward, Emmett, Alice and I had our own cabin separated from the cabin of The Hales, we understood completely. That night, I shared a room with Alice but I left because Edward bothered my sleep, and we went to the swing just outside our cabin.

"You know, I just realized, Emmett has Rosalie. Alice just admitted to me the other night that she's in love with Jasper, that she's liked Jasper since she was 10. But Jasper told Rosalie, who told Emmett who told me, that he was in love with this girl in school."

"Who, Edward?" I asked, feeling sad for Alice. "He likes Tanya Denali." Edward whispered, cold. "Do you like her too?" I asked, it seemed obvious by his tone when he mentioned Jasper's attraction. "So Much, Bella." Edward whispered. I got up from my side of the swing and hugged him. "You know, were the odd ones out, even if we were teased to get together soon, I'm glad we hadn't." He whispered, I stared at him, a bit hurt. "Why?"

"Because, Bella, if we had this thing between us, then we wouldn't be close this way, and I'd have no one to trust as much. I'm glad, that I've got you, and I want you to know I'd always be here."

"I know, right? We're lucky to have a love like this." I laughed, half heartedly. "Yes, we are" He grinned.

Back at the cabin, I felt tears welling up in my eyes; Edward liked someone else, someone just as glorious as he. He liked Tanya Denali, and Jasper liked Tanya too, she must be so lucky. If at first I felt bad for Alice, now I'm also feeling bad for myself. And worst of all, I felt bad for Jasper, Tanya was part of the dance troop at school, and I was chosen to take pictures of them for the paper and to interview them, she was a nice person, really, but she also mentioned she had a thing for my best friend, Edward. I knew that if Edward shows his feelings towards her, no doubt they'd be together, and therefore, three broken people, Jasper, me and Alice. It sucks to be a girl, you know, because you're so helpless. The girl shows the boy she's in love, then the boy makes the move, too bad for the girl if the boy doesn't realize the signs she's giving.

At Alice's Super Sweet 16, everything was beautiful, so beautiful. Edward told me that her wish was that this would be the night that Jasper would sweep her off his feet. And when he told me that, I noticed his eyes were just red and puffy, I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I had to change for Alice's party, and I reminded him that the guests were about to arrive. I wore an earthly green dress, it had cut of sleeves, was a v-neck, and landed a few inches above my knees, it was loose and breezy and easy to move in. and with that I wore gold flats with a strap on my ankle, my hair was kept natural, and I just wore light make up. During the party, we just had fun. Alice had her party at a club-like restaurant, named "Sizzler", the entire restaurant was rented out, she had a bouncer and a guest list and everything, we had the good drinks, and good food, and good music, and we had a good time. After a few hours of hard partying, I caught Edward sitting alone in our V.I.P booth; I remembered to ask him what happened.

"Tanya dumped me. After 1 year, Bella, she dumped me. And she had to dump me today, just before I talked to you at the house. She dumped me, she dumped me." He kept repeating, the tears returning to his eyes. "Why?" I whispered. "She said, in the time of our relationship, she had fallen in love with someone else. She said she was sorry, but she just couldn't cheat on me, and she wants to stay friends."

"Did she mention who's the other guy?"

"See for yourself." He pointed towards the dark corner of the Restaurant's bar. There, Tanya was sitting across a stool with a blonde boy, they were sucking face like there was no tomorrow. And when the boy suddenly gasped for air, the light hit his face, and the bastard was, _Jasper_. I audibly gasped. "What did Jazz say, Edward?" I asked, quietly.

"He told me a few hours ago, that Tanya approached him and mentioned her intentions. He asked my permission if he can go for her, because he's 'been dying to have her' and I said that I didn't care."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm sorry your heart had to be broken today. And I'm sorry Alice's birthday wish wouldn't be granted. And I'm so sorry Jasper doesn't realize his loss in Alice, and most of all, I'm sorry to say that Tanya is really stupid for letting you go, that's the dumbest thing she could've ever had done." And after my rant, I gathered my best friend in my arms, as he sobbed dryly on my bare shoulder. He gently straightened himself, and put himself together in one piece, and he kissed my cheek, "Thank you. You're now, my favorite girl, and my Best friend, and my number 1 most beautiful girl."

"Let's quit the cheesy moments, now, please? Let's enjoy this night. Get me drunk." I laughed, and he ordered us shots. Frankly, I didn't want to miss out on anything, but I had 3 shots, and that turned out to be more than I could handle, I think I passed out.

"Emmett, drive. I'll take care of Bella. She got drunk." I remember Edward murmuring to Emmett while he sat with me at the backseat of his newly received Volvo, he rested my head on his shoulder, the car stopped after 10 minutes and I knew I was home. Edward tried to shift me off the seat but I resisted, I clung to his shirt, too lazy to get up, I had turned my head to protest but my lips met his, I froze for a second, but having a drunk mind, I didn't mind and I kissed Edward. Surprised, Edward hesitated but kissed me back, tongue had been involved and the removal of his coat and the adjustment of his tie, and the mess of my hair, it was cut off when Emmett cut in, "Edward, that won't be good for you. She won't even remember in the morning." Edward sighed deeply and carried me to my porch, he brought me up to my room and laid me on the bed, he removed my shoes, and my painful clips. His words after were, "Goodnight Bella. Thank you for tonight, and I promise the next time I kiss you, you'd be awake, and not drunk." That was the night I fell in love with him, because the next morning was the day I realized my epiphany. And besides, that was the first time I've ever been kissed, drunk or not drunk.

So it's been, 4 years since I've developed my crush on Edward, and it's been a year since I've been in love with him. I've never had the guts to ask him or to tell him, and I probably never will.

"Bella! You've been so out of it today. At class you answered every question incorrectly, you say one word answers, and your expressions keep changing, what's going on?" Emmett moved his hands over my face. "Nothing Emmett, I'm just reminiscing the old days, quit getting your briefs in a bunch." At that the others laughed and Emmett did too.

"No Bella! It's been too long! I mean, come on! 7 years Bella! 7 long, long, painful, heartbreaking years! Jasper Hale will be mine this Senior year, I promise you that!" Alice shouted, she bounced back at my bed, screamed at my Pillow and threw it at me. "And, you and Edward! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING? Don't you want to finally be with him? Huh, Bella? Don't you think my cousin's worth a little risk?" Oh no, no, no, Alice can't have this epiphany right now. Edward and I were supposed to be the ones hooking her and Jasper up, and besides, it would be so unfair if she worked her magic on herself and on Edward and I. "Alice, I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

"Hello?" I heard Edwards voice in the other line.

"Edward! Alice is planning on her own ways to get with Jasper; I thought that was our job. And she is planning ways to get you and me together, she shouldn't be doing these things, we should be doing these for her, and it's so unfair, what do we do?" I ranted.

"Relax, Bella. Just allow Alice to do whatever she wants to, but we'll make sure that our plan works faster, I'm already trying to make Jasper realize what a better person Alice is compared to Tanya, and that's the thing, if Tanya were out of the picture, things would work faster. Can you do that, Bella? Can you get Tanya to find a distraction?"

"Ill do my best, for Alice."

"Okay, and then, for your other worry, I thought you just said it wouldn't be too bad to date me, why are you worrying now?"

"Edward, quit using that crap on me, I thought we'd just pretend. When will this scam start, anyway?"

"Ouch Bella, that was a serious burn. And I told you, it's too bad that it's just pretend. This _scam_, as you painfully state will start right now."

"What?"

"Open your door." And at that, the line went dead. The doorbell went off, and I heard my bedroom door open, Alice must be getting out; I ran off the bathroom and rushed down the stairs, thankfully tripping only at the last step, whew, thank God for railings. I opened the door and there Edward stood with all his glory, he hugged me and kissed my cheeks, "Hey Bella, you alone?" I looked at Edward in confusion he knew Alice was here. Then he winked and stared at me impatiently, _oh right, the scam. _"No, Alice is here." I heard Alice clear her throat and she stared at me with that impish grin. "Edward, dear cousin, we were just talking about you." Alice cheekily said.

"No surprise there, Al. Bella just can't keep her mouth shut when the topic involves me." Edward smiled. I stared at him in wonder, what the hell.

"You talk like you don't do the same; you can't keep quiet about me and my charms." I muttered and Alice and Edward heard it and both stared at me in awe. "WHAT? Is he the only one allowed to comment like that?" I asked, peeved. "Anyway Bella, I came to visit to see if you had the house to yourself, but since your busy, I'm gonna get going now. Bye, Al." he waved at her, and grabbed my hand; he fixed a stray strand of my hair, and whispered in my ear, "Play Nice, Bella and try to keep up." Then he kissed my cheeks again and walked out the door.

"What was that Bella?" Alice asked with a Cheshire cat grin. "What was what?" I asked innocently. "You're dating Edward. You're already together. That's why you're not making a move at all…"

"Don't be absurd. Were just good friends. Edward just likes to tease, stop putting meaning to it." I added nonchalantly. "Hey Bella, you alone? I came to visit to see if you had the house to yourself." Alice mocked Edward's voice perfectly, and as she was copying his voice she was suggestively raising her eyebrows at me. "I wonder what you two would've done if I weren't here." Alice mused, aloud. "Can you please take your mind of the gutter, Al?"

"Who says it's in the gutter, Bella? I think that's your mind's workings right there… at least be thankful that it's me, and not Emmett." She laughed.

"Let's get back to the topic, please-you. I think we need Rosalie here, if we pursue the plan to make Jasper fall in love with you." It didn't take long for Rosalie and her pretty red BMW M3 Convertible to show up by my doorstep. They set up my bedroom, throwing the comforter over my floor, and throwing the pillows there, we won't be using the bed today in our bonding time, and we always use the floor because it gave us more space. They changed the mood of my room by tapping into my iTunes, and I heard You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift playing, I didn't even know I had that in my iTunes. They had the room assignment and I had the food assignment, I made plain popcorn, and I produced 2 bars of Hershey's chocolates, when the popcorn was already cooked, a poured the chocolate bars on top and let the chocolate melt and ooze over the popcorn, I got 3 cans of Dr. Pepper, 1 bucket Ben and Jerry's Vanilla ice cream, and 1 bottle of orange soda, in 3 mugs, I scooped up the ice cream and poured soda on it, then I poured Nerds candy on top. I called them and they walked down my stairs in their pajamas, Alice in a pink pajama set with fluffy slippers, Rosalie in a conservative yet pretty red night gown, and they got their share of the food and we brought them up the room. I then changed to my own bonding attire, which was a blue oversized shirt and loose shorts, aaah, comfort.

With everything set, we turned up the music, arranged the pillows, placed the food in the middle, and Alice brought out her bulky cherry note book, and on top of the page, she scribbled, 'My Happily Ever After;'. "Okay, I think that the first thing we need to do is to get Tanya out of the picture." I said. "Then, when Jasper feels sad already, Alice will always be the girl to comfort him, in his grieving process; Alice will slowly show him that she belongs with him." Rosalie nodded. As Rosalie and I were planning, Alice was madly writing in her notebook. "But, it doesn't end there. When Jasper is finally alright, we start to open up that side of Alice that Jasper can't have, in this part, we start to play Cat and Mouse." Rosalie giggled, "And then, Jasper slowly falls in love with Alice… admits it to her, and they all live happily ever after." I smiled. "Mission Accomplished. Now, how do we do that?" Alice whispered, albeit dejected.

"Ill do the honors of getting Tanya to fall in love with someone else. Since I get to interview school personalities, ill find a way to get her to like someone else." I mentioned, proud of myself. "I'll talk to my half wit of a brother and let him realize that you are the girl for him." Rosalie offered. "Now girls, life isn't all fun and games, I'm sure we'll meet problems on the way, let's not get too optimistic. We have to expect the worse and hope for the best. Now, to be able to do steps 2 and on, we have to accomplish step 1. This is gonna be a long process, I can already feel it." Alice huffed, but there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Aww, Al. at least you're already on your way. I've been waiting for this, you know."

"Don't go there, Bella. What do you mean you've been waiting for Alice and Jasper, ALL OF US, have been waiting for you and Edward!" Rosalie huffed, irate. "I wouldn't even worry, Rosalie, Bella's fairing fine on her own." Rosalie gaped at Alice, incredulous, and Alice told Rosalie how the earlier part of our day turned out, she didn't change any details, but her reactions to everything was so exaggerated that Rosalie also read every word with extra meaning. Oh well, this was our plan, I wouldn't stop it since it was working.

_You gotta spend some time love; you gotta spend some time with me_

_And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart _

My phone started ringing, and the song sounded unfamiliar, the screen read 'Edward'. "When did you change my ring tone to that, Edward?" That was how I greeted him. "I forgot, I just thought it fit more. What're you doing?"

"I'm having bonding time with Alice and Rosalie, what about you?"

"Thinking of you."

"Cheesy. Super, Cheesy." I laughed out loud. "But really, they'll hate me if I take your call right now. Ill talk to you soon."

"I miss you Bella."

"Miss you too."

The line went down and Alice was looking at Rose smugly, and Rose had this look of comprehension on her face. "So, Bella… any details you'd like to share?"

"None. Why?" I grinned. "UGH. You are so damn unfair." Alice looked close to tearing because of anger. "Look, girls, calm down. I'm just humoring you with this, but honestly Edward and I aren't dating, or doing anything kinky, Okay? Id love for you to get him to want me, but I don't want you to make him fall in love with me. With all due respect, I want to do that part." I smiled at them, honestly. "So, we can still do something, right? We can make him want you, right?" Alice grinned. "Oh Alice, I think he already wants her." Rosalie laughed. "No, but really, we'll make him go gaga for you."

"I wouldn't count on it, but if it makes you guys happy, go for it. At least I know I'm doing something for Alice. This setting up is really fun, no wonder you guys always do it." I giggled, but the words were really for me, I didn't think I'd enjoy it this way.

I woke up the next morning with a major migraine. We slept at 2 am, due to catching up and talking, Rosalie and Alice left my house at 9 am, and I walked them to the door, and I slept again, it was already around 2 pm and my stomach is grumbling, my hair is itching, my mouth feels so dry, my head is throbbing, my back is aching, and I stink. What a Saturday morning, right? I just couldn't find it within myself to get up, so I decided to sleep in, no matter how hungry, stinky, itchy, and horrible I feel.

_You gotta spend some time love; you gotta spend some time with me_

_And I know that you'll find love, I will possess your heart _

"Hey, hon, where are you?"

"Ugh. Edward, I'm at home. I feel terrible, I'm so tired."

"Oh yeah, you sound horrible, need me to come over?" his voice laced with concern.

"No… I don't want you to see me like this." I moaned, feeling sorry for myself.

"Too bad, darling, I'm coming over."

"Mhm." I murmured, too exhausted to argue. 5 minutes later and I heard my bedroom door open, I removed my arms from my eyes and I looked at Edward and his gorgeous face, and I felt myself blush at my haggard look. "Bella, did you eat breakfast or lunch already?"

"No. I haven't even left my bed yet, don't worry about me, I'm just tired. Stay away, I'm disgusting."

"I brought you Esme's chicken soup, come on, I'll help you eat it." He approached me and sat me up, he disappeared to the bathroom and showed up with a face towel, he touched the towel to my forehead and it was cool. He fed me the glorious soup Esme made, and at any normal day I would've complained until I got my way, but I was feeling too horrible and I really appreciated his efforts. After he was satisfied with the amount of food I consumed, and with the color of my face, he made me take Aspirin, with Coke. I raised my eyebrows at that. "Coke cures everything." He simply stated. I slept for a few more hours on his chest after the meal and at 5 pm I felt alright already, my room was dark and Edward was asleep, I slowly got up, and fixed myself in the bathroom. I then sat beside him and just admired this beautiful boy who took care of me for no major reason, and I smiled. I knew I didn't commit a mistake when I admitted to myself that I loved him.

I hummed the tune that was programmed on my phone whenever he'd call. I looked it up earlier and discovered it was 'I Will Possess Your Heart' by Death Cab For Cutie, I silently sang the words as I stared at him, _"How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me, Its like a book elegant-"_ My singing was cut of by Edward's stirring. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's Okay, Bella."

"Thank You, Edward." Then I kissed his cheek. His eyes shot open and he stared at me, slowly his eyes softened, and it looked closer to gold than to green, "Anytime, Bella."

"I was curious, why that song?"

"Because it's true." I stared at him in wonder, and he winked at me. He sang the lyrics at my ears and kissed my cheek, _"It's like a book elegantly bound, But in a language you can't read just yet." _

***

_You're the beat that can't stop, The peak of my plot, That deep in my thought, The time on my watch, The air that I breathe, The world that I see, You are, you are, I can never find a way, Or the right things to say, I guess I just didn't know how, You see, the longer that we wait, The more damn things can change  
I guess we'll have to spell it out, Girl, I can't stop thinking about anyone else but you, You're my E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G  
Everywhere, every time, everything_

**A/N: So there it is, if the chapter is unclear, the beginning is actually just the relationship Bella and Edward had when they were younger, so you can see how they have the relationship they have now. ** **Get in to my mind, and read what you want to read, Leave me a review homies. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!** **Comments? Questions? Violent reactions? :D**


	3. You know it's sexy

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: Yes, I bribed Little Brown to let me own Twilight. But then I woke up and I realized I was dreaming. So I don't own it, anymore.

**Previously;;**

I then sat beside him and just admired this beautiful boy who took care of me for no major reason, and I smiled. I knew I didn't commit a mistake when I admitted to myself that I loved him.

"I was curious, why that song?"

"Because it's true." I stared at him in wonder, and he winked at me. He sang the lyrics at my ears and kissed my cheek, _"It's like a book elegantly bound, But in a language you can't read just yet."_

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter_

**CHAPTER**_**WARNINGS**_**! **

_(_**M**_)_ Minor sexual encounter. No Lemons. Non-Canon pairing content.

Chapter 3: You know it's sexy. 

Operation 'Alice's happily ever after' is now put to action. Step no. 1. Agent: Bella Swan. Venue and Time: School hours, School grounds. Targets: Tanya Denali and Mystery Man. Goal: let Blondie fall in love with another hottie.

Oh dear. I enjoyed that text message so much. I sent it to Alice, Rosalie and Edward. I enjoyed their replies more though, I felt like such a leather girl, like I was part of Charlie's angels.

"Bella! I absofuckinglutely adore that! I will do that when it's my turn!" Rosalie replied.

"You better make the result of this plan as cute as that text." From, Alice.

"I can imagine your smug face now. Within 3 minutes, you'd forget what to do just because you're marveling at your sense of humor." Edward Replied. Duh.

Actually, what Edward said is right. So, now I shall get going and get working. I just have to get through the day normally, and during the Clubs and Organizations period, I can go and visit Tanya at her Dance Troop practice at the Gym area. That's where the games will begin. But of course, I had to find boys who could date her, possible candidates were Cameron, an amazing photographer, rich kid, blond hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, Caucasian, tall. Then there was Justin, small town rock star on his way to fame, richer kid, brown hair, though he's only around 2 inches taller than Tanya, heartthrob and yet a gentleman. There was Patrick, a single boy who was head of the basketball team, there's Leo, he doesn't do anything, but he's kind of really, like, super cute. Chace, head of the wrestling team, and then there's Jacob, not really that nice, but he has a small thing for Tanya, he's tan, sexy, into motorcycles, ripped clothes, into extreme sports, but goes to another school. He's got so much sex appeal, next to Edward, I think I'd go for Bad boy Jacob. "What are you drooling for Bella?"

"Shut up, Emmett." I consciously wiped away whatever sign of swooning I had on my face. "I'm not drooling. You suck." I realized that my face, was in fact dry. "Yeah you weren't, but this period is so boring, and you had this kinky look on your face and because of that I know you're imagining something pornowesome, and saying you had drool, people stared at you in a gross way, and it's funny." What was up with people today? First, Rosalie uses the word 'absofuckinglutely' and now Jacob uses 'pornowesome' is there a Cuss Dictionary Bestseller somewhere or am I just sadly outdated?

"What a smart-ass speech. Thank you, I'm glad I amuse you."

"You're welcome. Thank you, I'm glad the word smart can be used with me."

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, would you please accompany me to Detention later? I'd love it. Really." Stupid Guidance Teacher who catches students so well. OH SHIT. No, I did not just land myself detention. I'm supposed to be working my magic today, damn it. "Uhm, I'm sorry, can I please attend Detention some other day, like tomorrow since, I really have an important place to go to after school. PLEASE?" I shamelessly begged the teacher in front of class. "No, I'm sorry. The drool convention can wait, I'm sure." What..a bitch. See, that's another smart-ass comment, and it came from my Guidance Teacher! Drool Convention, really original. And I can't believe Emmett and Jasper laughed at that, and the entire class, hello, did he not realize he was going to be in detention? He was going to miss out on his training.

Jasper and Emmett are both in the Baseball team, Edward plays but his 'nerdward self' (finally, a word of my own! I can add that to the Cuss Dictionary) seemed shy and geeky and musical. I don't know why he suddenly decided to have a major personality change in New York, but I definitely have to thank his uncle Rupert for the gym and his aunt Martha for the physicality of the makeover. As amazing as Jasper and Emmett are in playing Baseball, this was a small town, and the games were occasional and people didn't really take notice if you were part of any team, but as minor as this league was, at the rare times when they qualified for a game, they had intense training, and missing one day, gave permission for the Team and it's coach to kill Emmett.

"Jasper, don't you have training today, during our detention period?" I asked Jasper behind me. "Yeah, we do." I turned to Emmett, "Oh, Emmett. You'd be missing out training. Aren't you scared of your Coach Frankie?" Emmett and Jasper quietly scoffed at me. "No, Bella. Emmett's our strongest batter, the coach wont worry about him. Even if he never attends training, he won't lose his strength in batting a ball, Coach wont mind." Well, that's biased. If Emmett's completely fine with going to detention, I'm still not. How do I let Alice and Rosalie know? "Jazz, Em, do any of you have your phone on you? Do you think Edward has his phone on him?"

"Yeah, he does. I have my phone, you gonna' ask him to save you from detention, won't you?"

"Yeah, can I borrow your phone?" Thank God for Emmett and his rule breaking ways. "Here." He handed me his shiny Xperia.

"Edward. I need you to get me out of class now. It's last period anyway. Please. If you can. If you're busy, it's alright. I'm in Guidance with Emmett and Jasper, the teacher is Ms. Chinky. Thank you. –Bella." I returned the phone to Emmett and hoped that Edward wasn't in the middle of something urgent, I know it was selfish but hey, my reason is for me to be able to save Alice and Jasper, so it's not as selfish. Right?

It's impossible for Edward to let me down. Not 5 minutes later, and he's saving me. "He's quick." Jasper chuckled silently.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am. I'm here to fetch Ms. Bella Swan, out of orders from the Assistant Principal." Edward acted so calmly, it could have fooled even me. "Regarding what, Mr. Cullen? I hope this isn't a scam to get her out of detention?" Ms. Chinky sternly replied. "I doubt it. But, as part of the committee for the Ivy League scholarship, she has to present herself to the board and explain the curriculum and teacher development. The deliberation needs her and is on going as we speak, to fully certify, you will have your own deliberation after Ms. Swan reports on her teachers and if she's had any uncharacteristic failure in any class." Hearing the speech, and thinking I could 'report' her for giving me an 'uncharacteristic failure' her facade changed completely and she willingly ushered me out of the class, ending on a positive note. "We can discuss your detention tomorrow, you don't have to go anymore. Good luck on the deliberation, Bella."

"Where did that come from, Edward? It seemed so smooth and planned out." I lightly punched his shoulder. And marveled at his uncanny ability to remain perfect. "Actually, there is a deliberation, and since Esme is a Parent Representative, she handed over our names- Jasper, Rosalie, you, mine, Emmett and Alice- to the Board. Were potential scholars. Senior year just started and now were planning College already. Time is running out."

"Even if there were a Deliberation, I wasnt invited and she could ask reference from the Assistant Principal."

"Werent you listening, Bella? Mom's there, she 'called' for you, I asked her to. Dont worry about a thing."

"God. I love your family." I hugged him and we walked towards a bench.

"We all love you too." He smiled. By now we were seating on a bench just behind Building 3. We discovered this special place in 7th grade. It had 1 bench behind it, at the back wall of Building three, there was a huge '3' painted in red, and there were trees, and the trees made the place cool, it stayed in the southern part of school, and it was never warm here, by the trees, there was an old tire swing, we discovered this simple place amidst school and we've been going here ever since.

"Time is running out for what, Edward?" I remembered what he said and I got worried, was he sick or something? Were they leaving? I felt tears come to the corner of my eyes. "Nothing, don't worry about me, Bella. I'm thinking, we'll all go our separate ways for College… where are you heading?" Oh… That. I honestly always thought we'd head to college together, how embarrassing, he didn't have the same plans. "Jasper wants to major in Psychology and wants to maintain his athletic records, he wants to go to Dartmouth, its Ivy league so, he would definitely take the scholarship, Rosalie and Alice both want to get in the Academy of Art University, Rosalie wants to major in Transportation Design, its her dream to work with the interiors and exteriors of the hottest cars, and she wants a one way ticket to being an important figure in world class races like Formula 1. Alice wants to major in Fashion and Design, of course, she wants a one way ticket to the Fashion Capitals, and it's her dream to work with Asians, especially in Japan. It may not be Ivy League but they offer the best in the courses those girls want. As for Emmett, he'd go wherever he's close to Rosalie, and of course a school which offers a good Athletic program… he's thinking Stanford, so Rose, Al and Em will want to move to California, while Jasper will go to New Hampshire…"

"That's nice Bella, but I asked where _you _want to go?" he pressed, I couldn't let him know that I just wanted to head out anywhere with him, that would be so embarrassing. But a moment like this was important, and meant more than my trivial worries. "I'd go wherever you'd go… if that's okay with you…" I closed my eyes and willed him not to run away from my confession. "I'd love that… I want to go Ivy League, actually, but I don't know which one. And, I don't know whether I'd pursue sports at College like I've always wanted to, or pursue music, I'm torn between Yale, Dartmouth and shockingly, Julliard." I stared at Edward in awe, he had all chances to get in any of those schools, and I could only dream, sure I had a good GPA, I've always been one of the best, but I didn't have any special talents to land me in Yale, Dartmouth and most definitely not Julliard. "What do you think, Bella?" He asked, smiling. "I don't think you'd have a problem getting in any school you want, but as for me, those schools are out of my league, I however, want to get a masters in communications arts, or writing, if I'd consider my 3 choices, I dream on getting in Ivy League, Brown would be my top choice followed by Dartmouth then Yale." I answered honestly.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're the most intelligent girl I know, you'd get in anywhere. Besides, I also want to spend my College days with you." He smiled that heartbreaking smile and the left over rain dew on his hair shined and anything Edward did was just so extraordinary… "Anyway… I was thinking, Jacob Black for Tanya." I immediately changed topic before I do something I'd surely regret. "Why is that?"

"Tanya's the pretty, not bitchy, talented, outgoing, heartthrob girl, and Jacob has appeal, he isn't a gentleman, but he isn't a player either, he's outgoing, is into extreme sports, and is incredibly sexy- _I used that word to get something out of Edward_- I think they'd make a great pair."

"I thought Jacob had a thing for you?" Edward asked meekly. "But I don't have a thing for him, remember? Anyway, they'll hit it off. Watch me."

I'm damn confident on the pairing of the 2. You gotta admit, you see the sexiness in it. Edward volunteered to join me interview Tanya, and I didn't protest, I knew Tanya wouldn't be all over Edward anyway. They had their shot. Or so I thought… when we turned on the knob to watch Tanya's practice, Edward started acting different. Tanya was wearing cycling shorts, and a shirt which was long, it made it seem as if she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She was sweating, her hair was up, and she moved in such a beautiful way. "I missed her pretty face…" Edward murmured. I realized I've never seen them together, in the past I avoided Tanya and Edward moments as much as I could. And now, Edward was here and I could see a reunion unfold. "Edward!" Tanya screamed, gladly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was accompanying Bella, she wanted to ask you a few things…" Edward replied, not really hearing his words. "Nevermind, Tanya, I just remembered that Ms. Chinky needed me at her office. Ill talk to you tomorrow?" I needed to get out of this. "Yeah, Sure Bella!" she waved at me, sincerely friendly. Tanya and I were always alright… "So, Edward you staying? I'm done anyway…"

"Oh. You are, huh? Want me to take you home?" Edward offered. "I'd love that. I've missed you…" And then I turned my back just to avoid watching whatever it is they were about to do. I had to get out of here… I had to. I hurriedly slid in my car and drove as fast as my car could go, I ignored the trees passing by me, I ignored the sudden rain pour, I ignored the succeeding alarms my phone sounded, but no matter how much of my senses I could kill, I couldn't ignore the jealousy and sadness raging in my body. I stopped a few meters away from his house, I brushed my hair, placed face powder on, wore lip balm, ate 2 tic tacs, and I waited till my heart rate calmed down, before leaving the car, I left my sweater, bag, phone and jacket behind, for once I wanted to be cut out from the world. And I rang the doorbell to Jacob Black's home.

Jacob is the son of Billy Black, Charlie's best friend. Jacob and I were close friends before, but ever since this summer, where in he admitted that he had a tiny crush on me, I distanced myself from him because he knew I was in love with Edward, and I didn't want him to hope for anything more than friendship from me. If only I wasn't so in love with Edward, Jacob and I would be together now, because I like him, but I don't love him. He did admit to me; however that Tanya Denali was the hottest girl to ever grace Forks, Washington. And while Edward did own my First kiss and my heart, Jacob owns my first full-out hot and heavy make out session. And he owns my almost-sex moment. Thank God I didn't give in, though. We did get far. And he owns my first oral. I think Jacob and I have covered everything except sex. There were times where in one of us would just get sad, and the other one would be stupid enough at the moment and we'd be all over each other. It's unfair on his part, I know. But I've always told him not to hope, I just hope he understands that, because I'm about to use him again.

I'm such a bitch. Strike me with lightning now please.

"Hi Bella!" Jacob opened his arms and tightly hugged me. I noticed he was wearing ripped jean shorts, and skin. Greased out skin. "Fixing your car, Jake?" I smiled. "Not actually. I'm fixing my motorcycle this time. It got a new paint job- black and red, and it's got the Transformers Decepticon symbol engraved on it. I'm just upgrading the engine. Come in, Come in." we proceeded to his garage, and I saw the fast looking ride. "Where's Billy at?" I asked, looking for his father. "Ah. Billy went to visit Rebecca, she just got married, you know. I visited her last week, now it's pop's turn. We just can't leave the house alone." He eagerly narrated his big sister's wedding and how amazing the food was, how the groom- her high school sweetheart had proposed, and the surprise food fight at the end of the Reception. I honestly did my best to find interest at what he was saying, and after half an hour, I found myself really enjoying his company. "So, Bella, why're you really here? I'm positive you didn't drive to La Push just to here about Rebecca's wedding, what did you need?" Smiling guiltily I maneuvered my way out of his garage, "Honestly Jake? I don't know, I was just looking for a light way to end my day, and I knew I'd get it from you, and you made me smile, so thanks, I gotta go- clear my head…" He quickly stood up and grabbed my wrist. "Wait, Bells. I know what you wanted, I just wanted to check, and I can still give it you know..."

"No, Jake. I don't want to use you anymore. It's so unfair. Anyway, I want to end this guilt, and I want to end your heartbreaks..."

"Hey, Bella, my heart will always be broken until I find love, okay? That's not your fault, and I'm a man, I actually feel something good after this. You have no reason to be guilty. This has just always been how we roll... You or I feel bad, and the other makes the other feel better. End of it. Heck, its not friends with benefits, its not even cheating. Were not cheating, it's nothing..." I sighed, I didn't want to give in, I wanted to stop using him like this, but I really need a distraction, I need a real distraction... "You know you want to Bells... Just, stay. I need this, too." And with that confession my resolve crumbled to pieces. I gasped and twirled myself into the arms of Jacob. My lips met his, and it relieved in the familiar feeling. My eyes shut down on their own accord, and I wanted more. We didn't kiss out of love or affection, we did it out of our own selfish needs, and to distract each other, we were different when we were touching, and we were the same when we were friends. It wasn't what was right, or wrong, it was that and this.

I gasped for air, and he continued on, he walked me backwards till my back hit a hard object. 'Must be one of his cars' I thought. "Climb in." He growled. I turned and faced the Orange pick up truck in front of me; it was shiny and brand new. "Who owns this?" I asked. "My cousin." That was enough talk. His lips roughly collided with mine, and I fell back first down the seat. I could sense warmth creeping into our fully clothed bodies; my fingers grazed the windows and felt moist. The truck must be fogging up out of our body heat. We sat up once more and he pulled my shirt up, he ogled my chest with my modest black tube bra. "No sex, Jacob. You know that." I warned him. "I do." I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt while he sucked and licked and kissed my neck. Pulling it off him, I stared at his perfectly sculpted body, and I fingered his 6 pack up to his chest to his throat and around his face, where my hand went, so did my tongue.

I could no longer contain the fire in my chest. I wanted more. I pulled Jacob's hands down to the button on my jeans. He froze. "What Bella?" I reminded him that I wasn't asking for sex and he looked relieved, I knew he was valuing his virtue too. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans as if he were waiting for me to suddenly stop him, and while the undressing was going on, his lips never left my mouth. He shimmied my jeans down my legs and fingered my wet thong. Blame the broken dryer, please. "This is new." He grinned against my lips, and all I could do was moan back the words, "Glad you like it." He continued fingering me against the lace and my voice upgraded to a more animalistic sound, all I could get out were growls, moans, and hisses of raw pleasure. It was too much, and I was soaked, and I could smell my own arousal in the packed truck. "Fuck, just rape me." I rasped out. He finally pulled my underwear off me and stopped his abuse on my lips. He sat me up and my back hit the truck's door, he straddled me and out of my unfocused gaze, I saw his head dive down towards my heat. A wetter, softer, better feeling covered me down there. And my screams filled us in. He was fucking me with his tongue. I pulled his hair and screamed his name. "Shit. Faster. Harder!" I commanded him, my eyeballs rolled back in my head and my fingers were straining against his hair, and my hips bucked at contact with his experienced tongue. "Damn, Jacob I'm about to climax now!" Then, he stopped. "Are you crazy?!" I could honestly murder him for stopping. And he smiled at me and his tongue licked my ear and it was the grosses and sexiest thing my ear ever felt, "Tell me that you'll be dreaming of this tonight. Tell me you'd be touching yourself. Tell me how dirty I make you feel." I groaned at his demands, I honestly didn't have enough energy to speak. "Ill think of you tonight, Ill dream of you tonight, I'd be so horny that I'd actually touch myself. And you make me feel so damn dirty and alive at the same time." I rushed out, before I was done his lips dove back down to my clit and his tongue continued the magic, not even half a minute later, I felt my orgasm like a storm and it hit Jacob and me, I saw his Cheshire cat grin after making me feel that awesome. As I was collecting my thong he grabbed it from me and inhaled its scent, then he wrapped it around and placed it in his pocket. "This is mine." He grinned. "Thank you so much, Jacob. Do you want me to repay you?" I asked him suggestively touching his bulge. "No thanks, some other time when I do need it." I laughed at that and wore my jeans while going commando. We exited the truck still both shirtless, I cooked eggs for him, just so he'd get energy again to fix his car, and before I left his house, I made sure to pay him back in some way I could.

He was sitting down the ratty couch, watching Basketball, and eating the fried eggs, I stood in front of him and slowly removed my bra. I straddled him, and nibbled on his ear, I kissed his sensitive spot while he wrapped his hands around my waist. The phone rang, we didn't answer it. The thunder stormed the silence, we didn't break apart. The eggs fell and plate fell, we didn't stop. I continued on marking him as mine just below his ear and I giggled when he moaned my name. He fixed my position till I was sited on top of his erection, "You make me feel that way." He growled at me and his eyes twinkle in a different way "did you know that doing that in the truck was one of my top fantasies with you?" he admitted and I was so turned on, I thought I'd ask for a replay of this afternoon. His lips which previously entered me now ate my breasts away. While he was sucking my breast like a boy would drink from his mom, his other hands sensually massaged my nipples and fondled my other boob. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I kept them at his hair and pleased him with sounds of my mouth. After doing the worship on my other boob, he bit my collarbone and sucked long enough. "And how many fantasies do you have with me?" I asked. "Too many to mention. And Ive also fantasized about marking you as mine, which is why I did it now..." He explained and I grinned. I didn't bother wearing the bra anymore, I'd let him have it. I wore my shirt and ran back to the car, thinking what a fucking amazing afternoon I've had after all. I wonder if Edward felt the same thing.

Don't get me wrong, of course I felt horrible for what I have done. And yet I couldn't find it in myself to regret it, I felt like I was giving payback to Edward although he didn't know what I was up to. On the way home, I checked my phone for any new messages, I had 5 missed calls, 1 from Edward, 1 from Charlie and 3 from Alice, I had 3 text messages, "I have to talk to you soon..." From Edward. "We'll have dinner now, Bells. Come home." Love, Charlie and "Call me, ASAP." From Alice. I dialed Alice first since I was already on my way home so Charlie would see me soon, and her message called out to me more than Edward's did. "Hey Al, What's up?"

"Do you know where Edward is, Bella?!"

"No, why?"

"I just haven't seen him yet since dismissal and Jazz and Em told me you 2 ran off..."

"Oh, we did but I had to go somewhere, I left him at school. Try calling him."

"I did already, I just sense that something happened. Are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Al, talk to you tomorrow, 'kay? I'm with Charlie now."

"Alright. Thanks. Goodnight."

Charlie didnt notice anything new or unusual in me, and for that I was happy. I decided to sleep late, I took a bath, changed my clothes, actually wore underwear, did my homework and watched T.V with Charlie until he snored, I took that as my cue to sleep already. Covering him with his stitched blanket, I entered my room and was met with one very welcomed visitor, I didn't know whether to prepare for heartache or happiness as he uttered the words, "You have to hear something..."

***

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

**A/N: There, sorry for the long update! This story has more maturity in it than any other chapter Ive ever written. To those uncomfortable, let me know. I shall change the rating to M, if you think I should. I absolutely love Jacob/Bella only when they're physical because I think Bella and Edward are more IN LOVE, don't you? Anyway, let me know if I should change the rating, Some more feedback would be cool. But thanks to those who bother. Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Its all welcome!**


	4. Best Friends

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: Yes, I bribed Little Brown to let me own Twilight. But then I woke up and I realized I was dreaming. So I don't own it, anymore.

**Previously;;**

Charlie didn't notice anything new or unusual in me, and for that I was happy. I decided to sleep late, I took a bath, changed my clothes, actually wore underwear, did my homework and watched TV with Charlie until he snored, and I took that as my cue to sleep already. Covering him with his stitched blanket, I entered my room and was met with one very welcomed visitor; I didn't know whether to prepare for heartache or happiness as he uttered the words, "You have to hear something..."

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter _turned_ freakilylikeher_

Chapter 4: Best Friends. 

"What is it Edward?" I asked while making my way to my bed. I lied down atop the covers and he sat at the foot of my bed. "I--" His phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this." I waved my hand off. "What is it, Tanya?" He hissed into the receiver. "No, I already told you this afternoon meant nothing." This afternoon? What happened?

"It's up to you." What's up to Tanya? I groaned and Edward shushed me. "No." No, what? Ugh, I hated being out of the loop. "Stop whining. I have to go, goodnight."

"What was that all about?" I voiced my curiosity and Edward looked at me with ancient sadness clouding his then vibrant eyes. "I owe you a million apologies, and I'd start now... First off, I apologize for losing myself a while ago. I apologize for monopolizing Tanya, for forgetting the goal, for_ flirting_ with her, and for what happened to us this afternoon, for not telling you sooner, for not controlling myself, for hurting her, Jasper and maybe you? And for being a stupid asshole who was momentarily fazed by hormones due to his _ex_-girlfriend. Bella, I'm really sorry."

"And, I can start forgiving you once I find out what you actually did this afternoon which brought you so much remorse." I replied, although I already had a clue on what it was, thinking it wasn't so far off from what _I did_. "Are you sure?"

"Only if you're fine with me knowing."

"See, I brought Tanya home. She invited me in, and memories of our past just flooded me again. There was a moment in her room where we kept thinking 'How did it end?' 'What changed?' 'I loved you then so much' we kept thinking on how glorious our days were, and she got something out of me with three words."

"What did she say?"

"I miss you."

"And then what happened?" I pressed on, but I was already confident on his would be answer. "Things heated up. Things happened. There was something inside me which she reignited. After what we had did, she asked me if that meant that we were back together, and I _sadly_ told her, _No_. But as easy as Tanya could be, she would never intentionally play with someone's heart, which is why, she's breaking up with Jasper, she feels as though she's betrayed him and she's no longer good enough. At least, your goal was solved, right?" He looked into my eyes, pleading for my assurance. "Sure." I smiled at him faintly. "Bella. What is it?" He drawled out my name. "How far did you go?" I bluntly asked. "As far as we already reached when we first dated. We didn't go any further." He stated unsure whether what he said was good or bad. "And how far was that?"

"All the way."

"So you slept with her." I bluntly stated. "Well, technically..." He hesitatingly answered, gauging my reaction.

"Oh, then, thanks for your honesty. I'm alright with it; I don't have any right not to be... Are you going to do it again?"

"Ofcourse Not." I sighed in relief and hugged him, it was fun to see him flustered but I had to end his pain, I felt sorry for him already.

"Why are we so awkward nowadays?" He groaned. "Must be your makeover." I answered.

"You blame everything on that, Bella."

"And yet, I'm always correct, Edward." I smirked at him and led him to bed, we slept soundly that night, and at least I was sure, Edward and I didn't lose trust in each other, for now.

"Bella," he stirred "Bella, are you up?"

"Good morning." I kissed his forehead and brushed away his hair covering those eyes. "Did you really forgive me, or did I just dream that part?" He whispered, groggily. "I forgave you. After all, who could say no to a flustered, nervous, stuttering, Edward?" I asked, half jokingly. That's when he shot up his position and gathered me in his arms and gave me a semi-Emmett bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." I smiled, breathless at his actions. "Edward, I want to know how Tanya got you so unattached to the world..." I suddenly said, I don't know why, but my words were sincere as I continued, "Tell me about Tanya."

He sighed but was convinced by whatever look he saw in my eyes; he pulled me up while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tanya..." He started.

"Tanya and I had dinner at her house, we were alone, but it was honestly a friendly dinner, we watched a movie- 'A Walk To Remember' to be precise, she fell asleep just before Jamie told Carter that she had Leukemia, and I carried her to her room, it was just around 6pm that time. As I laid her on the bed, she stirred and pulled me, her eyes shot open and she convinced me she was fully awake, she begged me to stay, and to just talk to her." I kept my calm and he took it as a sure sign to continue.

"She told me she missed me, she missed my awkward ways, my shyness around girls, my dorkiness and my childishness towards certain situations. She reminisced and sadly wondered about our old plans; she asked me how those plans suddenly died. And I reminded her, _'Tanya, you grew up. You found someone better, and you moved forward'_ She didn't like that explanation." I never realized how well aware Tanya was of Edward, I never realized that Tanya really knew and loved Edward, I started seeing the reason why they called it _Love_. I used to think it was not love, now my doubts started to wander off. "--Tanya told me she never wanted to leave me, and lately while in Budapest, she slowly realized that Jasper and her don't fit together perfectly, and maybe, he's meant to be with someone else. And last night, she told me she realized that I was, too. She hugged me, feeling insecure- for once. She cried, wondering why she was never the perfect girl for anyone. She always did the mistakes. I wanted to comfort her so badly... so I did."

"Then what happened?" I didn't like the suspense at all. "I told her how much I've missed her. Then surprisingly, a need to be with her completely overtook my body, and I acted on that, and once again- for the last time, _we became one- we stayed together_, in _every_ sense of those words." I wasn't that naive, I knew the implication of those 2 words. "So, tell me about your sweet moments. I was rarely there when my best friend's romance was ongoing, now I feel guilty." I admitted to him, it sucked knowing I wasn't there when Edward was experiencing love for the first time. He didn't have a proper girl _friend_ to talk to. "Well, Tanya was my first, and I was hers. It happened during our First Valentines Day together, at her house, ofcourse." I stared at him, wondering why on earth that was the detail he just had to share. I cleared my throat, waving my hand as a sign for him to continue.

"Well, Tanya is Tanya... But she isn't known to cheat, or play people. Knowing her, she'll talk to Jasper later at school. She always looked for you when we were together, wondering why my best friend was never there. She was never confident around our friends, she felt so little. Tanya was so strong on the outside, but on the inside, she could be really deep and insecure, and every moment with her just made me happy knowing I made her day." He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes, I realized he also enjoyed this talk- but for a different reason. "Edward, why are you telling me this? You must have your own reason for being so open all of a sudden..."

"Because, last night, I realized how much I loved Tanya, and I don't anymore. I just want my bestest friend to know that, and I wanted you to be more open to the idea of Tanya. You, Rosalie and Alice make her look like such a villain, I just wanted you to see it from her point, okay?"

"Oh, I understand. Okay, I'm sorry." The sun shone through my window and momentarily blinded me, when I could stare properly again, my eyes focused on his neck because once again he pulled me into a breath taking hug. We soon let go and he drove home to have a change of clothes, breakfast and his school stuff. He promised to fetch me so we could ride to school together. I had half an hour to get ready and I didn't waste 1 minute of it.

For the remainder of the week, school passed by fine. Tanya ended things with Jasper one lunch time, but we didn't see much of Jasper, Alice rarely stayed with us, she was always at Jasper's side, and Tanya was with her friends, none of them looked ready to talk, so we gave them space. Rosalie had an idea of what happened, Edward and I surely did, but Emmett remained clueless. Edward tried getting the details out of Tanya but she wont bulge, she claimed that it was Jasper's story to tell- see, atleast that girl had respect. Unlike Jessica and Lauren who soon spread rumors that Tanya got knocked up and that is why Jasper dumped her. I really considered smashing those brains together- _whoa, when did I get violent?_ Funny how that rumor will turn out when Tanya won't show in a couple of months, hopefully people will finally see what _Bull_ those girls feed them with.

Friday- I focused on Getting the Blondie to fall in Love with the Hottie, and I made a sure plan. Wednesday came and I caught up with Tanya. "Hey Tanya! I've been meaning to speak with you..." She literally knocked me off my feet when she jumped at me and hugged me, "OH BELLA! I'm so sorry! I broke your friends' hearts! Jasper's and Edward's! I'm so horrible! Why do I always end up like this?" I looked at her and saw the same vulnerability I saw in Edward's stories. I awkwardly patted her back. "It's alright, Tanya. You just haven't found the right boy yet. Besides, you're too kind to let anyone hang on your words."

"Thank you for forgiving me, Bella." She sadly smiled at me.

"Tanya... I know of this boy... he's definitely worth a try, maybe, just maybe he's the one for you!" She visibly calmed down at my friendliness and grinned at me.

"Are you sure? What if I break his heart, too? He is also your friend..."

"No worries, just one date. If it works out, sure. If not- it was just a try anyway." I smiled easily at her. "Okay..." She allowed while walking over to a shiny white car. She patted the shiny hood of her white car. "Do you like it, Bella? It's my baby..." she swooned while rubbing the hood of her car. "Its a 2010 Jaguar XFR, its got a 510 horse power, and can go 0-60 mph in 5 seconds, you can shift it between automatic and manual... It's a gift from Eleazer for my 16th birthday; we got it at the Detroit Auto Show... Isn't it pretty?" I had no idea what she just said.

"Its pretty and you sounded just like Rosalie and Edward, only worse. You know cars well, which is why I think you'd really hit things off with Jacob."

"Jacob's his name, huh?" She smiled.

"His name is Jacob Black, he's tan, into extreme sports, fixes and builds various rides just for fun, from motorcycles to old rabbits, he does them, he's a year younger than us- so he really knows how to have a good time, he studies at the high school over at the Reservation, but he's also very responsible, he takes care of his father, Billy- they're all each other has."

"He sounds like a bad boy prince charming... the different school thing is a bonus, atleast no one will think I'm pregnant there, maybe I should also switch schools..."

She considered the thought for a while. "So, Tanya..." I asked in a teasing way. _"How is Edward?" _I grinned at her. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

"Bella Swan! I never thought you had that in you!" She playfully slapped my forearm and winked at me.

At home, I informed Rose, Al and Edward that I finally got Tanya interested in Jacob. Thursday, I drove to La Push and told Jake that I got_ The_ Tanya Denali interested in him. From Jake's bathroom, I called Tanya up and asked her when she was free, I didn't hide the fact that it was for Jacob. She giggled and answered me.

"Jake, you've got a date, Saturday 7pm- Don't screw this up. But, if you don't like her, don't play her, this thing's for real." I warned him and happily left the Black's home knowing I finally finished my part. I dropped by at the Hale's Mansion. "Bella!" Rosalie called from the _foyer;_ she dragged me up her room which contradicted Alice's. See, Esme did the interior design of the entire Cullen Household. Alice, Emmett and Edward's rooms were all in one side of the house, and they all had a glass window, and their rooms all had dominating shades of Gold, but Alice's personal stuff were in pink, so she had a gold and pink room. It reminded me of a Malibu Barbie room mixed with a Hello Kitty wonderland.

Rosalie, on the other hand, had her room in soft shades of Silver and Black, and her furniture was very expensive-looking and sophisticated. "SO, BELLA how's the plan?" She gushed while pushing me on her queen sized bed, "Well... I got them on a date, Saturday 7pm." And for the first time, Rosalie Lillian Hale offered me a High-Five, what a shocker- right? So ofcourse I eagerly slapped her palm back. "Wait, hold on- how did your brother's break up with Tanya go? Does he tell you anything?"

"No, he doesn't. Let's call Alice, shall we?"

Alice arrived with Emmett and Edward who we assumed went somewhere else because we only heard their booming voices, but we never saw their faces.

"Alice..." Rosalie warned, "You owe us a very long explanation..." Rosalie was good at that- intimidating people. "Okay, fine. I guess its time." Alice huffed; she was also good at that- complaining when she doesn't get her own way. "Bella, that day you and Edward arrived at school together, during Lunch time Tanya spoke with me. She mentioned that she knows that Jasper is meant to be with someone else, and that someone was me, and she no longer thinks they're in love, I hugged her and thanked her but she used that same explanation with Jasper and he didn't take it as well as I did," Alice huffed and rolled her eyes, "he glared at me and walked away. Guys, the truth is that, Jasper and I have not yet spoken with each other. I've been following him around because he's mad at me. He thinks I convinced Tanya to dump him." After that, Alice burst into tears, but no, she wouldn't let Rose and I comfort her. "Things will be fine." She chanted over and over again, convincing herself more than us. "You'd better be right, Alice, if not, I will deep fry my ignorant brother.'' Rose seethed. Inside, I was smiling; Edward and I can finally work our magic on Alice and Jasper! I tried calming down an angry Rosalie and a crying Alice, "Rose, calm down. This is your part remember? You've got to get Jasper to consider the thought of being with Alice, and Alice it's your job to be there for Jasper- were on track so quit panicking."

At that, Alice perked up immediately. "Oh yeah! Thank you, Bella! Especially for accomplishing your part with flying colors." Alice gushed while she and Rosalie hugged me. "Welcome." I smiled smugly; for once I was in control. "Speaking of which, Alice and I have a project too, it's for you and Cullen boy number 2."

"No way, Rose! I want him to love me and I want to take credit, please don't play my fate."

"Chill Bella, we won't. We'll just help you with the exterior parts, right? You said that was fine. We got a new wardrobe for you. Its Edward inspired. I think Alice had it shipped to your house 2 days ago, it should arrive before tonight. Right, Al?" Alice nodded at Rosalie while I openly glared at both of them. "Oh, you'll thank us one day, preferably on your honeymoon," Alice winked then continued, "I just realized something! You and Rose are so unfair!"

"What is it now, Al?"

"I don't get to be a Mrs. Cullen! While both of you become Cullens. That really sucks. But it's grosser to imagine marrying one of my cousins. Gross, man." That made Rosalie and I laugh so much, she was upset because she would end up being Alice _Hale_. That really threw Rose and me in a laughing fit.

Ever since that very carefree afternoon the following week passed by carefree as well. Rosalie insisted that Jasper was progressing and was opening up to the idea of Alice more and more, and Alice mentioned that Jasper was slowly acting like her friend again. Edward and I placed our pretending on hiatus first, we figured that it would add too much drama if Alice and Jasper weren't working out and it "looked" like we were. We wanted to put our friends ahead. Deep inside, I hoped that when Jasper and Alice get together for real, Edward would warm up to the idea of me, and would make a move- its crazy how it happens in some stories where they end up together so quickly. _Love really isn't that easy._

It was Saturday Night, and tonight would be the date of Tanya with Jacob. Jacob wouldn't give me any details- at all. He was such a damn traitor, I'd have to painfully pull it out of one of them first chance I get. I drove myself to the Cullen house to find it half empty. Alice and Edward apparently went somewhere- they occasionally had these bonding trips, Alice had one with Emmett too, and Edward also had some days with Emmett, it was their way of staying connected. Fortunately, during trips where my best friends were gone, Emmett was always there. "Hey Em!" I screamed and pounced on the couch.

"Hey sister Bella. What movie do we watch today, Simpsons or Spongebob?"

"I'm in the mood for more Bart than Squidward." If Alice was left, we did girl stuff. If Edward was left we did everything and anything. But, if I were with Emmett, we watched re-runs. For this week, 'Comedy Cartoon' was the theme. These movie nights added more laughter to my life.

"Bella, I broke the popcorn maker last night, do you mind if we have ice cream instead?"

"No problem Emmett. Where's Rose and Jasper?"

"Oh you know, Rose and Jasper went out, too. Esme and Carlisle will arrive soon; they'll tell you a cool story. Its kind of cool but since they're my parents it was kind of awkward for me."

"What was it? How they conceived you?" I laughed. "Haha, funny Bella. Too bad you're not that far." I shut my mouth at that; curious as to what Esme and Carlisle would just openly share- surely it can't be their _sex_ life. Right? For an hour, Emmett and I did nothing but pig out on Bubblegum Ice cream and laugh at the craziness of Bart and Homer. By 10 pm, the door opened and I thought it would be Esme and Carlisle already but it was just Alice and Edward. "Hey guys." I waved at them. They smiled, they were already used to coming home and seeing me and Emmett laughing our asses of- it's tradition. "I'm guessing it's Comedy Cartoon this week?" Edward grinned. "Yeahp. Only the best, it's Bart Simpson." I laughed, they all knew about my crush on that boy. Not even 5 minutes have passed and Esme and Carlisle walked in the door, "Oh Bella! You're here! Ill tell you something!" Esme gushed while sitting next to me on the couch. She reminded me of Alice- except older and more mature. "Since Carlisle and I spent our Anniversary last night, I'm in the mood to let you in on a secret..." Carlisle grinned while Emmett, Alice and Edward all frowned.

"Happy Anniversary, Esme and Carlisle!"

"Thanks Bella, were 20 years now..."

"So what's the big secret?" I gushed.

"I want to tell you about my love story with your _future_ father-in-law." I choked on my drink. "Excuse me?" Edward and I said at the same time. "Oh Edward, what a reaction did you think she was referring to you as Bella's husband?" Carlisle chuckled. "Unless she's going out with Emmett... then, never mind. Or unless you have other sons... go on." Edward muttered. "I was kidding Bella. Edward quit being so obvious. Anyway..." Esme continued finally starting with her story.

"It was in our 2nd year at College... I was still torn whether I'd be a Doctor or Lawyer, but I really wanted to be an Architect or Interior Designer, but my parents wanted me to take up Law or Medicine. Carlisle was in one of my classes and I had this huge crush on him! Because he was taking up Medicine, I took it too just to see him more. Even though I fell more in love with him for the few months of stalking him, I couldn't keep going to Medical classes when my passion was designing... He saw me crying one time because I was really confused. Then he comforted me by telling me that he liked me, and I admitted to him that he was the reason I was in Med School. He said that was so bad, so he offered to take the same course as I did- Design. For 1 year we were together, and for 1 year I was blind. Then, I realized it was killing him so I told him to go back to Med School or else I'd break up with him, he did return very willingly. But, I was suddenly assigned to go to Italy just for a few weeks and so I thought it'd be okay. In Italy, I was quickly given a job to design a new mall near the Eifel Tower and I took it, I was so busy and lost touch with Carlisle... I returned to Chicago with more money to burn and great happiness, I thought he was just a puppy love so I didn't bother finding him again. One day, in the field with my colleagues I met an accident, and was rushed to the emergency room- there I saw Carlisle he told me that he had followed me in Italy but it was too late and he didn't know whether I was back in Chicago or not, he said he couldn't lose me ever again so right there while dressing my wounds, he proposed to me, and while I was bloody, I said 'YES!' The next night we got married at Las Vegas. For our 2nd year together, we had a proper wedding at a Church... Oh, and Emmett... you were conceived on that Hospital Bed." Esme winked. And Emmett groaned in discomfort. I laughed so hard, their story was so beautiful. "Esme, Carlisle! That was beautiful!" I clapped my hands and continued on laughing. "Thanks for sharing." I laughed even harder.

"Eh, anything for our future daughter..." Carlisle winked. "Dad..." Edward groaned while Carlisle raised his eyebrows innocently at him.

"Edward, I was referring to my 10 other sons in the country. Stop the defensiveness."

***

_I get by with a little help from my friends; I get high with a little help from my friends, going to try with a little help from my friends.  
What do I do when my love is away? (Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day (are you sad because you're on your own)  
No I get by with a little help from my friends, Do you need anybody, I need somebody to love. Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love.  
Would you believe in a love at first sight, yes I'm certain that it happens all the time. What do you see when you turn out the light,  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

**A/N:** **This chapter focuses on the bond of friendship they have. Just because Bella's in love it doesn't mean she's selfish enough to just STEAL Edward away, and even in Twilight, Tanya is good, I don't like portraying her bad. She just liked Edward, everyone does, I wanted her character to be distinct in This fanfiction- she's not a bitch, you know. I really had to establish that Bella and Emmett funny love. I enjoyed it, and the emphasis I placed on Esme and Carlisle. Don't you love it? HAHA. I don't think all love stories happen quickly, this is the truth, and Love takes time. Its not all fun and games. Let Bella and Edward be best friends first. But not for long. After all, in my story, it's been months already right? They're moving forward! LEAVE ME SOME LOVE, PLEASE. Thanks for the feedback. I`m sorry for late updates. I make it up to you with Long chapters. Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? :D**


	5. Thanks to Games

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: Yes, I bribed Little Brown to let me own Twilight. But then I woke up and I realized I was dreaming. So I don't own it, anymore.

**Previously;;**

I laughed so hard, their story was so beautiful. "Esme, Carlisle! That was beautiful!" I clapped my hands and continued on laughing. "Thanks for sharing."

I laughed even harder.

"Eh, anything for our future daughter..." Carlisle winked. "Dad..." Edward groaned while Carlisle raised his eyebrows innocently at him.

"Edward, I was referring to my 10 other sons in the country. Stop the defensiveness."

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter _turned_ freakilylikeher_

Chapter 5: Thanks to Games. 

"You didn't think you could outrun me forever, now could you?" I asked while pulling her back by grabbing her jacket. "I need the details now! I don't care if Jacob kills you or not but please, I deserve to know!"

"Fine, fine. We surrender. Want to talk about it in my house?"

"Finally, alright, let's go." Tanya has been avoiding me for the last week, so has Jacob. Why wouldn't they want me to know how their little date went? What was up with them betraying the one who set them up? Ungrateful People. I scoffed out loud. I deftly noticed that she was driving through the Cullen Drive but just before making the turn to the Cullen Household she took an earlier turn and I was shocked by the beauty of her home. I knew she didn't come from a shabby family, but this... this was just... beautiful. It looked like a house that should be hidden on mountains and far away from the eyes of unworthy people. It was _beautiful_.

The house was purely in dark wood and glass, it was one-storey but had a tower which had a terrace, it had a very well-maintained and green front porch; it was as if I wasn't in Forks anymore. The inside of the house resembled the exteriors, it was purely wood, with white ceramics and glass, the house was very open and wind entered freely, "Where's your family?" I whispered. "You can talk out loud Bella. The glass won't shatter. Eleazer and Carmen are out- I think. Kate lives back at Alaska with Irina. Kate is attending Junior Year- she's a year younger than us, while Irina is attending College with her fiancé, Laurent, they go to University of Alaska Anchorage."

"So... not to sound weird or anything, what are you doing here in Forks away from your sisters?"

"I'm with my parents, they're here for their shared business with the Cullens, and it's a group of small companies that will all go to their kids someday. Esme will pass her Fashion Label to Alice, Edward will inherit Carlisle's drugstore chain, Emmett will be the chief realtor of various basketball courts, and I'll get Carmen and Eleazer's interior business, they're a couple of small businesses but they're all under one name, which gives so much money. Irina wants to follow in the footsteps of James- she wants to fully travel and experience the world, and besides, Kate's still too young. I'm staying here with them to learn early."

"Whoa. So, the Cullens are like well-prepared for already? How come they never told me?"

"Well, honestly, it's not something we'd all like... Especially Edward, he's still confused whether he'd pursue music or medicine- he said you knew that. That's why; if ever we don't want to take this, its okay, but it will be given to other people, and we can't just give our rightful positions to strangers. That would be jeopardizing the family name."

"You and Edward are much tied. What would I be hearing next, arranged marriages?" I scoffed, while she sadly looked at me. "Actually, that was part of the plan. Our parents weren't always close, you know. A few years back when they met, it turned out that Carlisle was an old Colleague of Eleazer and they kicked off immediately, they shared the same dreams, and wanted the same things, they were different then- they worshipped new discoveries, they chased every opportunity to own more, and when they had enough they wanted to secure it by marrying me and Edward, that's why we moved here, I met Edward on my own accord, it was only last year when we found out that when we reached 21, we would have had a fixed marriage. Funny, right?" I stared at her, speechless.

"More like creepy."

"No worries, Bella. We convinced them that the idea was ludicrous. Besides, Carlisle and Esme are very, very fond of you. They see you as their daughter. They _could make_ you their daughter, you know." She winked. I dryly laughed, recalling the previous conversation I had with Carlisle, such an awkward time to be having that memory though; I shook it off my mind. "We're steering off topic. How was the date?" She groaned. "I thought I'd catch your interest enough! You're too good, too good."

"Thanks. So, how was it?"

"Brilliant. I'd have to thank you everyday from now on. He fetched me at exactly 6: 58 using his motorcycle, and we rode of to First Beach. I thought we'd have the typical candlelit dinner on the beach, but we didn't, he took my sandals off and blindfolded me, I felt the water touch my feet and he sat me on something hard, I could feel us moving, and when I removed the blindfold, we were sitting on a makeshift boat- it was a bunch of Bamboos tied together and we were carelessly floating away. I felt like I was being taken off the world, the night was beautiful. We had champagne and pasta, he told me about his family, his extended family, his friends and his hobbies, and I told him about myself. He took me home really late already and he didn't kiss my lips; he kissed my cheeks, and his parting line was, '_So you still have a reason to run after me_' he winked and rode of. My God, Bella. That was so amazing..." She swooned on spot.

"Well... I never knew Jacob could be romantic. So, why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Eh, seemed awkward. We just kept putting it off, until it was too much and we lost heart to do it, it seemed so intimate we wanted to keep it a secret, but I thought _'hey, Bella did this, might as well show her I appreciated it_' so that's why I'm telling you now."

"Oh, Okay. Thanks?" I laughed. "No problem. I should definitely be the one thanking you." She hugged me tightly after saying those words, "No problem." I murmured. "I honestly never thought we'd be friends, Tanya. I'm glad my prejudices were wrong."

"I know what you mean. The whole time I was with Edward, all I heard was how everyone wished you were with him instead, it killed me every time. And now, I know why. You _are_ perfect for him Bella. I hope both of you see it soon."

"You know what? I hope so too."

I threw the pillow at his face. "What was that for?" He laughed again. "Stop doing that." He did it again. He's been doing that since this morning when he walked in my room without knocking. Alice was here a while ago, she was making me fit dresses and I agreed simply because I love her, and because I'm scared of her. After the 6th dress or so, when I tried pulling it up, the zipper got caught in my earrings and I couldn't freaking pull it off since it hurt too much. "Alice! Help please." I groaned but my voice was muffled by the fabric. The dress was pulled up and I was free. I was about to hug Alice already when I saw that it was Edward who came to my rescue, and I was in my underwear. He laughed at me when I grabbed the micro short dress from his hands and unsuccessfully tried to cover my hideous body. He laughed harder and harder and harder. I turned around towards my closet, grabbed my clothes and huffed towards the bathroom. Sadly, on the way out my door, I slipped and unfortunately he caught me. "Nice view." He whistled and I smacked his head. "Eyes up." I reminded him sharply, he let me go and I rushed to bathroom still hearing faint traces of his laugh. During those 10 minutes in the bathroom I planned my way of murdering Mary Alice. After praying to God to forgive me for the sin I was about to commit I left the bathroom to see Edward on my bed. "Don't say a word." I groaned. "It's okay Bella. I've seen everything already. I remember we took baths together before, this is totally normal." He cackled with laughter. "We were 5, you idiot." I groaned. "Oh yeah, and you didn't have cleavage then..." he mused loudly and I threw a pillow at him. He retorted with another embarrassing statement and I threw the pillow again. We've been at it for more than an hour now.

"Do you know what I really want to do?" I thought aloud. "Show me more?" He suggested. "In your dreams."

"You bet they are."

"Edward, focus!"

"On what?"

"What I'm saying."

"Oh, so what do you want to do- seriously?"

"I want to play truth or dare, or spin the bottle, or 7 minutes in heaven or 3 minutes in the closet..."

"Why?"

"Those games are so trivial right? I just think they're cute and I'm in the mood today. We became friends after a misunderstanding before after playing truth or dare... Plus Emmett asked Rosalie out on a dare, what if it works on Alice and Jasper, too?"

"That brown head of yours is really amazing! I'll call the others right now, let's do it at my house."

"Great." I grinned at him before throwing another pillow at his suggestively wiggling eyebrows.

"You just said it was 'great' to 'to do it at my house'." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Stop flirting with me, Edward," I shook my head, "I mean, what would Jessica say?" He frowned and looked away before standing up and grabbing me. "Let's go." He huffed. "Where?" I pretended to be innocent, and he bought it. "To my house, remember?"

"Ah... to do it?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes at me. "Unfair." Then he childishly stuck his tongue out at me.

The scene we were welcomed with was very unusual, very weird, it was very Emmett but it was extra alien because Jasper was actually included. They were both glued to the computer screen with big amused expressions and after the video on Youtube ended they clapped hands. "They've been at it for half an hour now." Esme moaned. "What are they doing, mom?" asked Edward. "There's this girl who has an interesting voice and funny lyrics- they're memorizing her song..." Emmett suddenly clapped his hands on Edwards back. "Brother! You should hear Jasper and I. Are you ready for the magic?"

"No, Ill never be, brother. But let's get it over with." Then Emmett started to sing with Jasper. "_I wear hoodies and do rock n` roll and she wears panties and she owns my soul, and baby cant you even see, that maybe you belong with me. And our love didn't come easy `cause sweetie we was always sleepy and we never, ever left our bed, oh honey let's make babies instead._" I didn't even laugh, they were so good, they sang _well _but the lyrics were so... quaint. My amusement was suddenly on the girl. "How _old_ is she? She seems so young." I gawked at the Youtube window. "She's 14! And she's already a music prodigy. Brilliant, huh." Jasper grinned. "Oh God, what kind of boys did I end up with? You boys are abnormal, and Emmett and Edward! I raised you to look at girls with respect, not as a joke." Esme chastised them. "Oh mom, don't worry Edward looks at Bella with respect... that's why he hasn't had any." and at that Edward and I simultaneously slapped the back of his head. Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry." I just laughed. "Esme, I'm used to it. It's normal."

"Hey mom thanks for asking me, I'm okay too. I didn't get offended at all." Edward deadpanned. "Edward quit being a drama queen. Bella needs me." Esme stared at him. "Hey Emmett, where's Alice and Rosalie?" Carlisle spoke for the first time. "I don't know. Girl thing, I guess." Emmett shrugged. "I miss those ladies. I hope they stayed here more often." Esme smiled. "Well, I feel loved." Emmett deadpanned just like Edward. "Honestly, what is it with you guys liking the girls more?" He continued. "Yeah, what's with the favoritism over your sons?" Edward joined in. "Secret." Carlisle laughed. He got up from the paper and headed to the kitchen, Esme left my side and after a while they left the house.

"Weird." Edward muttered. "Just like you." I smiled.

"NO. Its Truth or Dare."

"No! Its Spin the Bottle."

This was part of our plan, we couldn't just ask Alice to host these kinds of games because it was so out of our character and she would be suspicious so we had to pretend to fight over it as a joke and it would pop to Alice and she'd actually think of doing it so it looked like it was her idea and not ours. Right now we were shouting on the sofa and she is currently being dumbfounded at us. "But truth our dare has more options." Edward moaned in a girly voice. "But Spin the Bottle makes people kiss- even with the same gender. It's more fun." I said in a big manly voice. "What are you fighting about?" Alice finally gave into her curiosity. "Well, we were just arguing about which one was more childish and fun for other people." I waved my hand off to feign disinterest. "Why don't we play one?!" Alice enthused. "Uhm-" Edward hesitated. "No. LET US PLAY ONE. Oh my God, let's play Spin the Bottle, but with Truth or Dare!"

"How do you suggest we do that, Al?"

"Easy. When the bottle spins, the one in front of the cap will give the dare or ask the truth and the one who is faced with the foot of the bottle will do it or reveal it."

"That's like truth or dare but with a bottle." Edward laughed. "No, there's a catch." Alice grinned mischievously. "What is it Alice?"

"They're all connected to kissing or hooking up, and I'm sure both of you are experts at that." then Alice winked and bounced off to tell the others. Mission Accomplished. Edward and I high-fived one another before submitting to Alice after she called us from downstairs. I loved my chocolate pudding. Rosalie ate her mint chocolate sticks. Alice kept her lollipop in her mouth. Emmett pigged out on Lays. Jasper was drinking Vanilla Coke and Edward was eating Chocolate Mint ice cream. Edward and Rosalie are really similar, in everything. I don't know why they always fight and bicker. They're both addicted to cars, they both have expensive taste, both cool at all times, both inhumanly beautiful, both rich, both smart and talented, I don't know why they're not even close- even just as friends. Maybe they're too similar, stubborn, righteous and strong-willed. "Let's start." Alice said while removing her lollipop from her mouth momentarily and ending my daze.

Alice spun.

The cap faced Alice and the foot of the bottle faced Edward. "Truth." Edward readily said. "Okay. How was Bella this morning when I left her to you?" Audible gasps went around. "Sexy," Edward laughed, "Now Alice you can't ask for details because one question is one answer and I properly answered you. And Emmett, I didn't give Bella a quickie. What the hell." I felt my cheeks heat and I knew that it doubled as a signal for everyone to look at me. Edward spun and it hit me and Rosalie as the recipient. "Dare."

"Okay. Rose, I dare you to..." I walked to her place and whispered the dare in her ear. She did it wonderfully. "Emmett, I have to admit something to you... I had my eyes set on Edward before, and sometimes still do." the Lays on Emmett's hands fell back in the bag and Edward's teaspoon with Ice cream paused in mid-air. Rosalie spun quickly. It hit Jasper and I. "Dare." Jasper said. "Okay, Jasper I dare you to tell Bella you love her." Jasper sighed and stared at Emmett in amusement. How was that supposed to hurt? "Bella, I love you." He said simply. "Love you too Jasper." I laughed. Emmett frowned realizing it wasn't such a good dare. Jasper spun and it hit me and Alice. Finally. "Truth."

"Do you like Jasper as more than a friend?" I stared in her eyes making sure that she knew this game was intended for something more serious. "I do."

She hid her face and looked down, Jasper's head whipped at Alice and held raw shock but Alice didn't want time for extra jokes, she quickly spun the bottle. It hit Edward and Jasper, thank you Lord! "Dare or Truth. I don't care." Jasper mumbled almost inaudibly. "I dare you to kiss my cousin- that's the dare. As for the truth- tell us exactly how you feel about Alice." Jasper was torn and I've never seen him so out of his shell. "Dare." All jaws dropped. He made his way to Alice and held her face in his hands.

He kissed her tenderly but she wasn't able to kiss him back. "Edward, just so you know. I did both truth and dare. Unless you don't know what that meant." Jasper smiled radiantly and Alice was glowing and crying happy tears.

Jasper spun the bottle and it hit Alice and Edward. "Thank you Edward. But anyway, I dare you to feed Bella one spoonful of pudding and your ice cream, and I dare you lick it off her lips... and tongue, if necessary." My eyes darted to Alice sharply she looked away, and everyone laughed and wolf-whistled. I stared at Edward and he looked at me uncertainly until he flashed a cocky grin and he made way towards me. "Bella, remember the plan. We've forgotten it, haven't we? Jasper and Alice are fine now... Can we continue the _scam_-as you painfully refer to it?" I could feel my eyes sparkle and I grinned at Edward as an agreement.

He fed me 1 spoonful of my pudding and 1 spoonful of his ice cream, and then he wrapped his hands around my neck and one hand held my other hand reassuringly. His lips moved closer and landed on mine. He pleasurably sucked on my bottom lip and kissed the ice cream away from my lips, I couldn't help it, I kissed him back and I felt his smile on my lips. I opened my mouth to grant him access and I welcomed heaven inside. His tongue first went through my teeth to get remnants of the food, and then his tongue met mine. I could taste the mint in his and I knew that no more was left in my mouth but he didn't pull away until after 5 more seconds. He let me go and sat back on his place as if what we did was normal everyday. "Now I'm jealous." Alice muttered. "Hey, Emmett, by the way... what I said a while ago was just a dare and I wasn't allowed to call it a dare, but really now... Edward just _did_ catch my attention." Rosalie giggled like a school girl and I resisted giving her the finger.

We wrapped up after that, ending the day with a movie, we watched Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Alice and Jasper went up to her room, I believe they had some things to talk about so Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I watched the movie. After the movie I went up with Edward to say goodbye to Alice and Jasper for he was already taking me home. And you know what I saw? I saw them in heavy make out mode on Alice's fluffy bed. I swear I heard a few guttural noises when I shut the door with Edward staring wide-eyed at the scene. "I think I might need to give him a speech since they're dating and Alice is my cousin." Edward mused out loud. "I can imagine how that would sound." I smiled. When we descended down the stairs we didn't see Rose and Emmett so we figured Emmett was taking Rosalie home already. But then when we stepped outside the house, the scene was worse. Rosalie was against Emmett's jeep and she had her legs wrapped around his waist and they were really making animalistic sounds. "Keep it in, brother!" Edward shouted and I gaped at him. "Wow. I never thought I'd hear you saying that."

"It gets fun sometimes." He grinned. He opened the door for me and driving to my house he held my hand. In the car I remembered Alice's glowing face, Jasper's radiant smile, the uncanny relationship of Emmett and Rosalie, and how they all fit together with less than stellar but more beautiful love stories like Fairy Tales. "You know Bella..." Edward started. "Hmm?"

"I really, really like kissing you. I just thought of telling you since you're my best friend and the thought was in my head." I kept quiet. "I like kissing you, too." I finally admitted. So I was in the car and I don't know if I could ever get anything out of Edward. Was that it? He thought I was sexy, and he enjoys kissing me and spending time with me. But is that how it's always gonna be?

Would I ever get a happy ending like my friends?

***

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_ _nightly, beside the green, green grass_ _Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_ _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_ _Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_ _Silver moon's sparkling_ _So kiss me  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house_ _Swing me upon its hanging tire_ _Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

**A/N:** **I love Alice and Jasper. :) Thanks for the love I received! Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? :D**


	6. Soft Giggles and Hard Parties

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: I own gazillion things. In my list, however, it doesn't include Twilight and its characters. Ill let you know when Steph gives it to me, though.

**Previously;;**

In the car I remembered Alice's glowing face, Jasper's radiant smile, the uncanny relationship of Emmett and Rosalie, and how they all fit together with less than stellar but more beautiful love stories like Fairy Tales. "You know Bella..." Edward started. "Hmm?"

"I really, really like kissing you. I just thought of telling you since you're my best friend and the thought was in my head." I kept quiet. "I like kissing you, too." I finally admitted. So I was in the car and I don't know if I could ever get anything out of Edward. Was that it? He thought I was sexy, and he enjoys kissing me and spending time with me. But is that how it's always gonna be?

Would I ever get a happy ending like my friends?

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter _turned_ freakilylikeher_

Chapter 6: Soft Giggles and Hard Parties. 

I didn't directly go to sleep that night, I was too bothered by the jealousy I felt. I climbed the old tree house in my backyard. I asked Charlie to build it for me a couple summers ago. It served as a refuge when I reached the age 14 and Edward was no longer allowed inside my room. We would instead stay up in this tree house. I climbed back and tried convincing myself that all hope was not lost. That maybe, just maybe his promise to me would still be granted.

_Promises are made to be broken_.

No, they're not.

I cleaned the tree house, good thing I still fit. Seems like my 17-year old self wasn't too far from my _then_ 14-year old self. I 'Refurnished' the tree house- if you could call it refurnishing. All I did was replace the old mat with a fluffy comforter, change the light bulb, and dust off the floor and walls. The Christmas lights around the house still worked and I lit them up, sitting on the make shift balcony with my very loyal cup of coffee.

There was one night, I don't know if we were 10 or 11 when Edward's parents fought. Esme and Carlisle never fought, so it was a big shock for Edward, and a bigger shock for me. It was never repeated, so it was clear in my mind. Edward biked all the way to my house because he was so frightened. He promised me that he would never fall in love because he didn't want to be hurt. Basing my advice on experience, I told him that his parents were gonna be okay. He believed me quickly but he still chose to stay with me. He slept with me on my bed and when we woke up he was quiet and I didn't know if he was happy or sad. "Bella, when I grow up, I don't want to love anyone." I asked him, "Why?" and with those innocent emerald eyes he told me so much. "I don't want to cry like Esme and I don't want to get mad at girls like Daddy. And I don't want girls who will make me upset like mommy upsets daddy. I want to like girls, I want to like her."

"Edward, you have to love her."

"No, Bella. I have to be in love _and_ like her. If were in love but we don't like each other, we'll fight." Back then, I thought liking a person was better than being in love. And right now, I know that liking a person is easier than being in love. Then he suddenly had sparkling eyes again, like the light bulb of brilliant ideas was just switched on in his brain. "Bella, I know! I already like you. You're my best friend, maybe in a few years I'll love you. Then you'll be my wife!" I thought about in and didn't see anything wrong with it. "Okay, Edward. You'll be my _man-wife_."

"No, Bella. You call it a _husband_. Okay, I think there are steps to being husband and wife." He pinched the bridge of his nose to try to remember. "I know!" I exclaimed. "First, you have to be girlfriends with me, then fiancés with me. Then wifes with me. Right?"

"Right, right!"

"How old do we become girlfriends?" He asked. "I think when we're teens already. How about seventeen?"

"Why seventeen?"

"Mom and dad wifed each other at nineteen, so they were fiancés at eighteen, maybe they were girlfriends at seventeen."

"Cool. Okay, you'll be my girlfriend at seventeen. And we'll never fight."

Everything was so simple back then. We were seventeen now, is it delusional of me to wish our ten year old selves would suddenly come back to life? That afternoon we announced our big news to Charlie and Carlisle. They stared at us in confusion but when we told Renee and Esme they 'aww-ed' and 'coo-ed' at us. It was kind of gross. He gave me a rose that night, "Ill give you a rose if you give me a kiss." He thought I didn't know that he picked it off our garden. "Okay, Ill give you one but not yet." I smiled. Daddy made me promise to keep my lips to myself until I was married.

When we were fourteen years old, Renee and Charlie got separated. One month after that they had their divorce. I clearly remember the night of the separation. "I'm sorry honey, but you have to choose, Charlie or me? We'll have a house, a car, we'll live in Phoenix with the sun, you'll go to a big school, and you'll have more friends." It was unbelievable, where Renee got the nerve to wonder who I'd want to live with I'd never know. Of course I'd stay with my father- _atleast he didn't cheat_. I ran all the way to Edward's house that night and Esme saw me crying. She didn't ask and instead brought me immediately to Edward's room. He was lying on his bed and was about to sleep already, I didn't care; I ran and threw myself at him, I noisily cried at his shoulders while he confusingly rubbed my back.

We woke up to a pretty awkward position, the covers were on the floor and our limbs were tangled together- but I didn't give a damn, because my family was breaking up and I was being torn away from Edward. We didn't go to school that day and we didn't leave his room. Esme understood enough to bring us our food, and Alice brought us our homework.

"What do they want you to do?" He asked me. "Renee wants me to choose over Charlie or her, Forks or Phoenix." At the mention of me leaving, he stiffened. "You cant ever leave me Bella. You cant leave me, I love you too much." He said the words in a hard voice and he stared into my eyes. Those words unlocked a new batch of tears from me. "You just cant leave me, ever." I hugged him and he hugged me back with a strength I didn't know he possessed. "I know, I wont. I love you too much." We were 14 and we hardly knew the words, and we depended on each other. His plea made my decision, I told Renee that night when she fetched me from Edward's. I told her that I couldn't leave him- _Edward_ not Charlie. I told her my honest reasons. And I told her I loved her and _maybe_ someday I'd understand and forgive her. I hugged her, kissed her cheek but I didn't take her to the airport the next day.

That night, she told me she knows that I love Edward. And I thought I understood, turns out she knew earlier than I did. She told me that when the day comes I must tell her- but she didn't tell me which day she was talking about. She told me that she loves me, that she'll miss me. And that she hopes that someday I'll have it in me to forgive her and understand her. And she can't wait for that day. I haven't spoken with her for more than three years; I haven't spoken with her since that night. I decided to change that. I decided to finally forgive her- because I finally understood.

It rang thrice before her groggy, aged voice picked up. "Mom..." I started. I heard her gasp in the background. "I'm sorry it took me 3 years to understand and forgive." I heard my voice breaking and I did nothing to stop the tears. "I love you, and I miss you." I finally rasped out. I could hear Renee crying on the other line. "Oh, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. I love you so much, honey. I'm sorry for everything, thank you so much. I love you, I love you. I love you." She repeated the words like a prayer, as if I'd be gone the moment she stopped. "And mom, I'm finally in love with him." She silenced. "And its painful." I continued. "Honey, it's not supposed to be easy. If it were, he wouldn't be worth fighting for. And if he's not, it wont be good in the end." Mom was always good at that, being cool and deep at the same time.

"How's everything?" I spent my night talking to my mom whom I have missed for three years.

I told everyone about my episode with Renee that night, and everyone seemed happier to know that my mom and I were on good terms already. I knew it was my senior year, and I knew that meant no more breaks, so I made early plans to visit Renee because I really wanted to see her. I told Edward about said plans and he said it was fine but we had to apply for College earlier first, so that we had better chances of getting early acceptances and so I could have a longer stay at Phoenix. He accompanied me every afternoon for one week in accomplishing forms, submitting requirements and ensuring ourselves slots in Brown and Dartmouth. I also applied in U of W just incase I didn't get into Ivy League. I didn't tell Edward, though. If ever I didn't get accepted I wanted him to have no choice but go to the best schools, no way in hell would I let him compromise his slot just to be with me.

I was all set to go back to Arizona for even just a couple weeks, but before leaving, there was one big event I just wouldn't miss. Happy 18th birthday, Emmett!

No, we weren't twenty-one and it was illegal to drink, but that didn't stop us from having hell of a good time. It was the eve of my flight, and the night of Emmett's birthday, this night would definitely have to be special. It was too early to get planning, 2 days early to be exact- but Alice was Alice and she just had her Alice ways. "Emmett wants a splendid loud party, and it's easy to organize one." Rosalie hummed. As much as Alice wanted to tap to the party details, this was Rose's boyfriend and Rose was determined to give her best efforts to mark Emmett's 18th. "I called up the owner of a hidden warehouse in Port Angeles, Alice, and I will look into it and make sure its nothing but the best, we'll transform it to the best street party anyone's ever gonna have." Rosalie had that look again, that look that screamed, _'mine, mine, mine'_.

Rosalie and Alice kept their boast fest on how the party will be the best. They talked about the lights, the hired DJs, the hired dancers, the music, the flooring, the ultra TV screen that will broadcast everything, they bragged about the contest that Emmett will be hosting, it was something about showing off your flashy cars and whoever won will get a prize from MTV, the budget for Emmett's party came from the Cullen Bank Account and he was being sponsored by MTV, so I already have no doubt that this open party will rock. The food is specially made due to _Emmett's taste_, in short- everything. There would be special booths for those invited, and since it was an open party, everyone uninvited but comes will still enjoy. The invited: The entire Forks High School, our family and friends- in short, FORKS, and the occasional connections here and there.

Rose and I spent 3 long, painful hours in Alice's bedroom. Alice was the one who packed my bags for Phoenix and she dressed Rose and me up. Alice made me wear this thin gray long sleeved dress that went mid-thigh with beige boots that went a few inches below my knees. "Its gonna be a long night, the boots don't have heels and the dress is comfy. I want you to be comfortable and fashionable. It's not much, what do you think?" I knew she placed effort in my look, "Thanks, Alice. I actually like this." Rosalie wore a red mini dress with a black jacket and biker boots. She kinda resembled the younger blonde in that show, 'Gossip Girl'. Alice wore jean shorts, black knee high boots and a flowy tube top, she looked like a dark haired Tinkerbelle. While Alice dressed us up, Rosalie did our make up. They left me bare with just lip gloss and a curlier version of my hair, Rosalie wore black eye liner, smoky eyes and red lips and Alice opted for a simple facade like me.

"Time to go, we'll get there with my car." Rosalie grinned, clearly excited with Emmett's birthday. I got Emmett something special, I got him a Slip N' Slide Toy. From what I heard, Alice got him a Costume Set filled with Halloween Costumes. Edward and Jasper both saved up to get him a new game for his WII, and Esme and Carlisle bought him new Speakers, a Sub-woofer, and amplifiers for his car audio. "Hey, Rose, what'd you get for Emmett's birthday anyway?"

"Are you sure you want to know, Bella?" She laughed and I scowled and looked out the window and stared at the passing city lights. The party was MTV-worthy. It was everything it said it would be, and more. It had the best rides for display, the sexiest girls as guests, the loudest music you could hear, the most mouth watering food you could eat, and it offered the best time you could have. All in all it was so Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. All in all, it was too much. I was starting to feel too crowded and no, I didn't want to be a party pooper so I sucked it in like a man. I stayed at the party until midnight, totally having fun, but I was with my best friend, and he noticed. "Bella, you look sick. That won't be good for your flight, Ill take you to the hotel."

"What hotel?"

"Alice and Rose got a room for you guys and so did Jasper, Emmett and I, its just too strenuous to drive back home after a hard party, we knew we'd crash. Come on, let's go. They'll understand." I allowed Edward to take me wherever and as soon as my head recognized a pillow, I fell asleep.

"Honey, I hate waking you up but your flight is this afternoon, you have to be at the airport early, and your stuff are still back at Forks." I forced my eyes to open at the voice and I stared into Edward's forest like orbs. "Alright." I yawned. I noticed my surroundings and realized we must've crashed in his room instead of mine since the atmosphere was too boyish to be a choice of Alice. "I didn't have your room key, we had to stay here. Alice and Jasper got a new room and Rose and Emmett stayed at your original room. Don't worry, I slept at the couch." He grinned obviously pleased with his actions. "Its okay, Edward." I laughed. I took a shower, keeping my old clothes dry and changing back into them; we had breakfast and soon returned to Forks. I ate breakfast again just so I could be with Charlie for a few minutes and before he left for work he bid me a safe trip, and gave me a message to let my mom know. Edward drove me to the airport, and we passed our time at the mall there.

During lunch, he took me to a fancy restaurant. "Ill miss you, Bella. You'll be missing two weeks of school, and I'll miss having you around."

"Aww, Edward. Ill be back soon, and besides when I return its baseball season, I won't miss out on any special moments."

"Last night, you were so out of it, I forgot to tell you, you looked really amazing." He grinned at me, enjoying the fact that I was slowly getting more and more flustered. After lunch, he brought me to the gate and when I had to say my last goodbye he surprised me by kissing my cheeks. "Come back soon. I love you." Of course I knew what he meant. "I will. Love you too." And I said my goodbye as I waited for my boarding time.

I caught up with my needed sleep back at the plane, and when I landed I immediately recognized Renee's excited face. "Mom!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much, Bella!" We rode in her mini van and we talked so much on the way to her house. I don't think I've ever been that active in a conversation- ever. Her house was pretty. It was yellow with blue shutters, a red door and a tire swing. It had a front porch which was a cute garden. It seemed like such a fairytalesque house. She gave me a tour and introduced me to the man who owns her heart, Phil. He was younger than her, but seemed to make her very, very happy.

I had really missed my mom, and I knew that these two weeks were made for me to really spend some time with her, but I couldn't help missing _him_. I was pathetic, really. Phoenix's climate was the opposite of Forks, and I reveled in the freedom to once again wear shorts and flip flops. I spent the first week spending my time with mom while Phil was at a game in Florida, so I haven't quite met him yet. Mom and I tried rollerblading, skateboarding and shock waving but we both failed. Then she took me to a water resort where we went windsurfing and wakeboarding. I enjoyed that a lot. Everyday, we visited malls and shopped for clothes I knew I couldn't wear in Forks weather. And every night, she'd take me to a classy place so we could do our catching up. I learned that mom's new job is teaching. She's a preschool teacher, and she said the job pays well but doesn't let her do much, and the kids are entertaining. At the same time, she has flexible hours and she can always go with Phil in his baseball games. They talked about getting married but she wanted me to be present in her wedding, so that's why they've been putting it off, I teared up at that part. I asked her if she was planning on more kids. "Oh, good heavens, No. I'm happy with Phil and you. He understands, he knows he won't be a very present father and he won't cheat our child, and honey, I don't know if I can still have children..." She seemed content, though so I knew mom was okay. Phil was taking care of her well.

"Can he cook, mom? You know your dishes aren't always edible."

"Oh, we don't cook. Our neighbor, Susan, owns a catering business, she gives us our food. She loves having our opinion on her daily menu. And, the mall's right in front of the house, we can always buy."

"That's good. No food poisoning atleast." That night, Phil was present at dinner and here's my evaluation of him; he's funny, he's entertaining, he's caring, he's young and he looks after mom well. Besides no matter what I say about him, he's perfect for her, she stares at him with goo-goo eyes even though they've been together for more than three years now. Her love for him hasn't been fazed at all- _obviously_. And she was happier when he was there. I knew leaving Phoenix wouldn't hurt my mom as bad, especially since we were back on good terms. "Mom, do you mind if I return to Forks a little early. I know I'm scheduled to fly back home on Saturday, but do you mind if I fly back tomorrow night?"

"Bella, that's two days in advance. What's wrong, do you not like it here?"

"Uhm... no, I just really have to catch up on school... and think about Charlie. Besides, I've convinced myself that you're okay, and were okay..."

"It's because of _him_, isn't it?"

"Well, he's a part of it."

"How big a part?"

"You know me too well, mom." I blushed and she laughed. She lightly cupped my face in her hands and smiled an understanding smile at me. "I love you Bella. Thank you for being in my life."

"I love you too, mom." I packed my bags and called the airport to reschedule my flight. I couldn't wait returning back to Forks. If you told me last year that I'd be crying in the arms of my mom today, I would've laughed at you. But laughing was the last thing on my mind right now. Renee hugged me one last time before silently wiping my tears away. "Oh, Bella. It's not for forever. I promise to see you soon, and when I do, Edward would be with you." I tried to laugh at that but I hugged her tightly. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. Don't let this boy go."

"I couldn't even if I tried." And they paged my flight and I got irritated but calmly reminded myself that I'd be returning to Forks anyway. The flight was a quiet flight, I sat beside an elderly couple and they were asleep the entire time. No one knew I'd be arriving in Forks today, and I thought it'd be cool to surprise everyone. Since they would all be at school, they would definitely not expect to suddenly see me. The next day I drove to school early so that when the Cullens and Hales arrive they'd see me there.

"Alice! Jasper!" I ran to hug both people. Alice seemed genuinely happy to see me and Jasper kept his cool exterior. I didn't see Rosalie, Emmett or Edward for the day, and so I looked forward to lunch. I didn't see them at lunch, either. "Where are they?" I asked Alice, she knew who I meant. "Rosalie and Emmett are out doing God knows what, as for Edward, I don't know where he is. We didn't go to school together, remember?" I didn't think too much of it, and I went home with Alice because of her sleep over craving. "Aren't you worried at all? The boys aren't home yet." She shook her head, but looked a bit guilty. "Okay, fine. So, Emmett, Rose and Edward didn't go to school today--"

"Figures." I accidentally cute her off. "Sorry, Continue."

"--They were supposed to surprise you in Phoenix; their flight was early this morning."

"But then... why aren't you with them?" She tapped her forehead and grinned. "I had a feeling you'd be coming home early but I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so I didn't tell them- just in case." I suddenly worried, they were more than three thousand miles away from me, and had no idea I wasn't even there. "Oh, I called them already during Lunch. They'll be home in a few hours now."

"You're too good, Al."

"Tell me something I don't know." She grinned, smug.

Three long hours later, the doorbell rang and I pushed myself to get the door, thanking the Big Guy up there for saving me the nuisance of tripping. "Edward!" I exclaimed while throwing myself at him. He caught me in a tight embrace and my legs went around him. Emmett cleared his throat staring at our position, Edward set me down. "Whoops. Rosalie, I've missed you!" Emmett cleared his throat again. "Hey Emmett. It wasn't too bad without you." I acted nonchalantly but then I broke and laughed then allowed him to give me a breath-taking, bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, Bella-roo."

"Wow, I should definitely go to Phoenix more often."

"No, you can't. It was too much not having you around." Edward admitted. "Yeah, and we were forced to fly up there just to convince Edward here that you weren't seeing anyone or staying for good." Edward and Rosalie smacked Emmett's head concurrently at the divulging of that comment. I blushed feverishly.

Sleepover was fun that night, I finally asked Alice and Rose's help with Edward. They grinned and planned and schemed the entire night. Too stressed with the girly giggles and desperate for a mellower mood I went to the living room and settled to watch a movie. Edward sat with me and held my hand. "I was at the kitchen." he explained.

When I understood the plans of the girls the next day I felt myself grinning, too.

Hello, Edward Cullen.

***

_He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing `cause I hope he's wrong _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke, I fake a smile but I know all his favorite songs _

_He stands there, then walks away… My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you _

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green… he likes to argue… oh and it kills me… his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him... _

_If you ask me if I love him... _

_I'd lie._

**A/N:** **I don't know how I feel about this Chapter. Hey, people, are you still there? My reviews have really dropped. One really honest, even mean review means a lot more than you just reading and not reviewing, so please, let's click that button, shall we? :) Eh, well if you don't want to, what can I do? Thanks for the obvious supporters, anyway. You make this fic worth writing! Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? :D**


	7. Nothing Else Matters

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: I own gazillion things. In my list, however, it doesn't include Twilight and its characters. I'll let you know when Steph gives it to me, though.

**Previously;;**

"Wow, I should definitely go to Phoenix more often."

"No, you can't. It was too much not having you around." Edward admitted. "Yeah, and we were forced to fly up there just to convince Edward here that you weren't seeing anyone or staying for good." Edward and Rosalie smacked Emmett's head concurrently at the divulging of that comment. I blushed feverishly.

Sleepover was fun that night, I finally asked Alice and Rose's help with Edward. They grinned and planned and schemed the entire night. Too stressed with the girly giggles and desperate for a mellower mood; I went to the living room and settled to watch a movie. Edward sat with me and held my hand. "I was at the kitchen." he explained.

When I understood the plans of the girls the next day I felt myself grinning, too.

Hello, Edward Cullen.

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter _turned_ freakilylikeher_

Chapter 7: Nothing Else Matters. 

The morning sounded like a cow.

It started with an ugly combination of two very groggy people arguing about the most trivial issue, and it was the weird mixture of two voices, one was honey-like and sounded like bell chimes and the other sounded like a 10-year old boy with sore throat, combining those two sounds made my morning sound like a cow. Of course I was partly the reason; the owners of those two voices were Alice and me. Undeniably, Alice was the owner of the honey-like voice.

"Bella, please!" She groaned, "I really need you to do this! You want Edward, right?" She unleashed her eyes on me and it simply was _not_ fair. "Okay." I huffed, surprised at the calmness in my 'huff'. I silently grabbed the clothes and dressed up, bracing myself for make up and hair pulling-- I winced. But it never came. She simply dressed up as well and smiled. "No painful makeover?" I asked, shocked. "No. He loves you the way you are."

"Then why the clothes?" I had no idea why I still put a fight with Alice. We've been doing this for a month now, by now you'd think I got used to it, but I'm still not. I still try to gain my self back even if it means sacrificing my dignity. "I think he'd enjoy being with you if _didn't_ dress up like his gender." Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes at her. The clothes were simple, really. Tight jeans, Black Converse, a tight yellow tank top with a black leather jacket- the girl kind, of course. It suited me well, dressing up was okay, but the idea of dressing up for someone- just didn't seem like me.

In the background, Rosalie clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "What's the matter, Rose?" Alice asked. "The tips are so confusing, and in every magazine, they simply contradict each other. It says here, stay angelic because boys love the pure kind, but in this one, it says show your sexy side because boys get turned on. Bella, what do you think?" I gaped at Rosalie. "You want me to act differently? You guys can only mend with my fashion, right?" I eyed Alice suspiciously and she fidgeted. "Well, Bella... Rose and I well were kinda impatient for that. We want him to fall for you soon." Alice caste her eyes down, "But, since I'm sure today will look good, let's skip the plan first, Rosie. Let's see Bella work her m-a-g-i-c." Alice winked at _Rosie_ and snapped her fingers playfully.

A month after the agreement for Rosalie and Alice to set me up, we were still a failure. Alice wouldn't let me work my own magic, and she and Rosalie have forced every possible thing on me, from formal school dresses to skimpy outfits, and all it ever got me were more unwanted boy fans- never really Edward's affection. This morning was different though.

The Cullen home was like my second home-- I was here almost everyday, and I felt warm and happy to be around people, unlike at home were I was only with Charlie and he hardly spoke with me. Esme kissed my hair and greeted me and Rosalie 'good morning', Carlisle left in a rush-- as usual, then ran back in just to kiss Esme on the cheeks- 'bye honey' he murmured. Rosalie and I looked at each other and both giggled, "I'm jealous," Rosalie huffed. Then Emmett walked down and understood Rosalie's comment then he kissed her. "Morning breath, babe." Rosalie pulled back and laughed. Esme and Carlisle were open with their children's relationships and because of that; they had a very open and close family. Alice and Edward descended the grand stairs. Alice was already pretty-fied for the day while Edward was stretching and yawning. "`Morning," he murmured to us. "`Morning, too." Only Emmett greeted him back.

The doorbell rang and Jasper eagerly entered the house. "Good Morning, everybody." He grinned so much that he looked slightly scary. "Dude, what is up? It's early on a Monday morning, what's got you so electrified?"

"Well, Emmett. Please check out my ride." We all went to check out his ride, and all I saw was a big, fast-looking, black motorcycle. Rosalie looked bored, assuming she already knew he had it, Esme looked disapproving, but Edward and Emmett both stared at the motorcycle lovingly. "A Harley Davidson motorcycle is supposed to make you feel different, in this case, Jasper, simply bad ass." Emmett noted approvingly.

"What are the kicks, Rose baby?"

"Emmett, it's a Harley Davidson VRSCD Night Rod. It's got exactly a 120 horsepower Revolution engine, straight shot mufflers-"

"A kick-ass Black Denim paint option, mid-mount controls, low rise handlebars, black and chrome engine covers, Brembo brakes, and slotted aluminum disc wheels." Edward cut her off mid way and recited the car talk that sounded like mush in my ears.

When Jasper was about to drive off, Alice hoped on the bike with him until Esme stopped her. "Not a chance, missy. You ride with Rosalie." Alice frowned but Jasper told her to go ahead. "Mom, can I ride with him?" Emmett begged. "Okay, not my fault if you get hurt." Esme laughed, waving her hand off until she caught Alice's glare at her. "Boys will be boys," Esme explained, "Be careful, Jasper and Emmett." Rosalie's car engine revved and Alice slid in, I was about to follow when a hand grabbed me. "Don't. Ride with me instead." I smiled and agreed- I could never, would never say 'no' to those eyes, and that voice. It was a good 10 minutes when Edward was dressing up and we still made it on time in school-- all thanks to his maniac driving skills. "You should definitely be a race car driver if you don't succeed in you dreams." I muttered and he laughed _at_ me.

He opened the car door for me, "Always the gentleman." I giggled. I walked with Edward around school, our hands intertwined. He walked me to my locker and he carried my books, he walked me to every separate class we had, and we still held hands in classes we had together. "Cullen." Edward suddenly stood up. "I called you for 5 times, Mr. Cullen. Please pay attention, and let go of Ms. Swan's hand." Edward silently sat back down trying to muffle his laugh and he grabbed my hand again. "Cullen. Swan." We rolled our eyes and let each other go. I was with him the entire day, and the entire day, people stared at us and whispered behind us. Girls glared at our hands, and boys glared at our hands. And what did I do? Shoot them all smiles and winks. By the end of the day, Edward and I got a glimpse of the rumors that were made up simply because we were _holding hands_.

"Jessica told Angela who told me that you two got hot and heavy in Emmett's party and you got together then." Alice whispered. "I talked to Lauren and she immediately ranted on about Edward flying to Phoenix and admitted his _undying_ love for Bella and they got together there." Emmett laughed then added, "I don't think she knew how close she was to the truth." I ignored that. Edward didn't, he punched Emmett's shoulder and Emmett didn't even wince. "It's on the girl's bathroom mirror- _'B.S got the best treasure in E.C since she befriended him in his pre-Adonis days_'." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Is it still there?" I asked. "No. Alice and I removed it."

"Thanks."

"I've still got the best story to tell." Jasper whistled. "What is it, man?" Emmett challenged.

"Mike told me that Bella was using Edward to make him jealous and want her more." My eyes widened at that and so did Edward's. I laughed so hard and I knew I wasn't alone in my hysterical fit. Mike chose that moment to pass by and then Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked towards Mike. "Hey _buddy_, news is that Bella's making you jealous by using me." Then Edward kissed behind my ear. "Is it true, Bella?" I totally knew what Edward was playing at. "Ask Mike, Edward." I whispered in his ear, but loud enough for Mike to hear. "Am I the one she's using, Mike?" Edward asked again. "No. It was- just-- it was-- yeah." A small bead of sweat shone at Mike's forehead, I leaned in and wiped it away with my finger, "Take Care, Mike." I smiled and walked away with Edward.

"That's so unfair to Mike, Edward!"

"Was it really that bad?"

"No."

"You would choose me over him, right?" His eyes shown at me. "Yes."

"And over Tyler?"

"Yes."

"You have no idea how large my ego is because of what you said, I'm surprised my head hasn't been cracked yet." I scowled at him. "Oh Edward, you know you'd also choose me over Lauren." I rolled my eyes at him. "Of Course," he grinned mischievously, "but I'm not so sure if I'd choose you over Jessica." Then Jessica walked past by and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets and Edward's eyes flashed and I immediately knew he regretted the lie. "Shit." He groaned into my neck and I played with his hair. "Haha." I laughed sarcastically. "She'll start harassing me tomorrow; help me get her off my back?"

"Why?"

"Because I _do_ choose you over any other girl any day." My breath hitched and my fingers froze in his hair. "Bella?" His warm breath tickled my neck. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say." He kissed my cheeks and grabbed my hand for the umpteenth time that day.

"Let's get you home."

I got home pretty early that night, and I wasn't expecting to be so restless. I ordered Pizza for Charlie and left a note at the table, I decided to update my poor book collection and I drove to Port Angeles. I didn't stay long in Barnes and Nobles, surprisingly, I got bored, but I was able to buy a couple books, and figuring out that I haven't shopped for myself in a while- I bought more stuff. I got Edward's CD which he's been meaning to buy, but once I stepped foot in Hot Topic it was difficult to leave again. I ended up staying there for more than a couple hours. I knew Charlie would want me home already so I decided to call it a night and head home.

My car broke down in the highway and I knew I was in deep shit. Here I was in the highway, stuck in my rusty red truck, and I had no idea how to get home, no cars were currently passing by and I didn't want to worry anyone back home. I left the car to try to get some help, but before I did I left a message for Alice: _''I'm lost in a highway, my car's broken, let Charlie know I'm fine. I'll be home late. Thanks, Al."_ I didn't wait for her to reply anymore.

I saw a bunch of rough-looking guys walking by the side, and I thought they could be construction workers or something, and maybe, just maybe they could help me. I wasn't going to hitch a ride, I'd just ask them to fix my car. But something inside me screamed for me to run and hide, I was just about to follow that instinct when one guy called my attention.

"Excuse me, Miss! Car troubles?"

"Uh. Sort of, I just can't get it to start." I whispered. I think they were five big men, two of them had the build of Emmett, they were in wife beaters, worn out jeans, and had gruff mustaches, the rest seemed to have Jasper's normal muscular build, they were all in wife beaters or plaid shirts, and frankly, I was scared. They thoughtfully approached the truck and made appreciative noises that didn't sound right to me, when suddenly one of them grabbed my wrists. "Get off me." I murmured softly but my words never broke. "She's a fighter." Someone chuckled, and another man tucked my hair behind my ear, I shuddered at the discomfort.

They were all around me now; one man held my wrist, they other was the one who tucked my hair, the other one was laughing at everything- but his words had a certain slur- he was drunk. The one who got my attention earlier stared at us in boredom- as if they planned this, as if they did this everyday- maybe they did, I shuddered again at the thought. And the most frightening man was the one who was just staring at me intently; his arms crossed over his chest. He leaned closer and his breath added a bad funk around me- it smelled like Stale Beer and peanuts.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing all alone?" He whispered in my ear, "shouldn't a prince charming be holding you close every single minute?" he kissed my ear. "See, this is how the world goes..." I was shivering and the hold on my wrist got tighter and more uncomfortable, the man continued. "A beauty like you is taken good care of, and if you're not, the unworthy people- like us- get a big role. Now, we play this role well since it's our only chance in our own _sick_ way of happiness. Do you know what our role is?" He stared at me. "Do you know what our role is?" He repeated, more intense and with a slight madness. "No." I answered. "We're the bad guys," He sniffed my hair, "and we get the girl to do things with us that she should only do with her prince."

They all came at me all at once. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, and I just didn't accept it, the last word I remember mumbling was, "Edward." Then I forced myself to fall into oblivion rather than experience _this_.

I woke up with my face on the cool, rough cement of the ground. I sat up and my head felt a rush of vertigo. I groaned but tried to recall where I was. I looked and found that I was leaning against my truck, and my surroundings were just _too_ noisy. Then with horror, I realized what was happening in front of me. My Edward- Edward Cullen was on the floor being punched by a man, and the memories of the evening came back and haunted me. Edward got on his knees and did a couple of good shots at the men around him. Even if Edward was strong and was holding his own, that didn't lessen my worry at all- not even one bit. Edward was punching, beating up and kicking the men, he was bloody already but he still gave a hard fight, I did the first thing that went to mind- call my dad. The Police Sirens were heard five minutes later, and two of the men were caught, the rest, they ran away like sick mutts. The Paramedics cleaned my cuts, and Edward's cuts, and they ran a test to see if I was really touched _there_, and thank the heavens- they weren't able to go that far. But my jacket was lost, my tank top was ripped, and the zipper on my jeans was no longer intact.

I stared at Edward. He had a long cut on his eyebrow, his eye was obviously sore, he had various cuts on his lips, his face was bruised and especially his arms, I knew his stomach got hurt badly, too. He caught my stare and he slowly winked at me. "You know Bella, looking like that. With blood running down your face, your clothes in shreds, a haystack for hair, _you still take my breath away_." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back despite the moment.

Then I realized my big mistake. I ran over to hug him. "Oh, Edward! I'm sorry, if only I had stayed at home instead, or just something- I don't know, then you wouldn't be out here with all these injuries, I'm so very sorry." I hugged him tighter. "I can't believe this." He lightly chuckled but his normal velvet voice was rough because of his injuries. "Bella, Bella, Bella... You were the one who was in the accident. You were almost raped for God's sake! Why are you worried about _me_? All I did was distract them from harming you, if anything, I apologize for being late, I apologize for being weak, and I apologize for letting them touch you this far." His teeth gritted and I saw a fury in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"I swear to God, I will kill the three who got away. I swear it. I'll be the one to remove their chances of ever seeing the day again, of ever breathing oxygen again." He was trembling now and I rubbed his back. "Edward, hush... I'm okay, were both okay. Calm down... that won't help your nerves." I rubbed his back until his breathing slow, and then he gave out a frustrated laugh again. "Damn it! You shouldn't be the one comforting me. I'm sorry." His face contorted to a mixture of different emotions- anxiety, frustration, anger, regret, and grief. "Don't be stupid, Edward. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just glad were both safe now." I assured him calmly even though I was shaking inside. How can he even think this was his fault? How can someone so perfect as him have any doubts on themselves? I was the one not worthy of his always perfect timing, he was brilliant, and I just wasn't. Plus, I got him in this heap of trouble because I was _bored_ at home.

That moment I realized I could've lost him just because he was preventing those filthy men from touching me. He could've died, and the worst thing that would've happened to me was get raped. No, I take that back- the worst thing that could've happened to me was losing him. I tried bottling up my anger but I just couldn't, anymore.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I grabbed his face in my hands, "how stupid can you be? What were you thinking? Edward, what's wrong with you?!" I continued my argument. "Why would you do that, Edward? Why would you dare fight those guys off? You could have just gotten me and placed me in your Volvo, and drove away. You could've just called Charlie or 911 like I did. But, Edward why put your life at danger? Edward, why be so stupid?!" I was crying now, I just couldn't imaging ever losing Edward, and specially, I couldn't imagine being the cause of his death, or his hurt, or his pain, or these scars on his perfect face. I cried some more. "Bella..." He hushed me and rubbed my back.

"I have the same question for you."

"What?" I sniffed. "Why be so stupid, Bella?"

A nurse popped in front of us asking if we were in need of anything, we shook our heads quickly and we were pulled into reality again. We were both now sitting on a bench situated beside the ambulance, the ambulance's sirens were still going off and the sound was very annoying. There were around five police cars, but fortunately only my dad's car's siren was going off. I don't think my head would appreciate it if the surroundings had any more noise. People rushed around us- newscasters, doctors, nurses, policemen. Turns out the men I encountered with tonight have been wanted for a very, very long time. We were asked to be interviewed various times but frankly this wasn't an experience I was keen on sharing with the world. I let Charlie do the talking- clearly stating that Edward and I don't want to be involved in any part of it.

"I don't understand." I answered Edward after a long silence. He shook his head at me with a small smile on his lips. "The questions you asked, you already know the answer- everyone knows the answer." I could imagine how we looked like to any innocent bystander; two very bloody teenagers, the girl having ripped clothing and wild hair, while the boy had bruises and scars all over- and yet they were both holding hands talking intently as if the world were theirs. We would look awfully sweet, and naturally insane.

He hugged me once and continued with his hush whispers. It was funny; the sounds around us were noisy, very noisy. We were surrounded by Police Cars, their Sirens noisily blaring, and an ambulance which was equally noisy, our faces were bloody, our bodies were throbbing, and yet we were able to focus on what the each other was saying. I was able to focus on what he was saying. I just wasn't able to believe it. "It's because I love you, Bella."

***

_By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how  
I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all you're my wonderwall…_

**A/N:** **It's the chapter everyone's been waiting for- or is it? I wonder how it'll turn out next. Hmmm. I apologize for the shortness. Review. Why? Because you love me for giving this chapter. I know you do. Review. Comments- Suggestions- Violent Reactions- Squealing- Crying- Hating- Loving- Tell Me Now! :P**


	8. Confessions

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: I own gazillion things. In my list, however, it doesn't include Twilight and its characters. I'll let you know when Steph gives it to me, though.

**Previously;;**

"Why be so stupid, Bella?"

"I don't understand." I answered Edward after a long silence. He shook his head at me with a small smile on his lips. "The questions you asked, you already know the answer- everyone knows the answer." I could imagine how we looked like to any innocent bystander; two very bloody teenagers, the girl having ripped clothing and wild hair, while the boy had bruises and scars all over- and yet they were both holding hands talking intently as if the world were theirs. We would look awfully sweet, and naturally insane. He hugged me once and continued with his hush whispers. It was funny; the sounds around us were noisy, very noisy. We were surrounded by Police Cars, their Sirens noisily blaring, and an ambulance which was equally noisy, our faces were bloody, our bodies were throbbing, and yet we were able to focus on what the each other was saying. I was able to focus on what he was saying. I just wasn't able to believe it. "It's because I love you, Bella."

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter _turned_ freakilylikeher_

Chapter 8:Confessions. 

So, there was this queen. She had a mirror which told her everything she needed to know. Everyday, she asked the mirror who was the fairest girl, and the mirror always said she was. At one point, the mirror finally told her the truth, and that Snow White was the fairest- not she. Instead of realizing the mirror's infidelity, the queen unleashed her cruelty on Snow White. The queen didn't even realize how _stupid_ she looked.

After that confession my mind went in a pretty haze, in short- I fainted. Who the hell faints while _sitting_ down? "You're finally awake. It killed me, you know. I just told you I love you then you go on fainting. I had to wait forever to get you to wake up again..." Edward feigned complaining. "So that part wasn't a dream..." I whispered to myself.

I recovered. "Don't play me, Edward." I looked down at our intertwined hands. He couldn't love _me_. It was just unbelievable, inconceivable, it was a lie. "Please don't play." I let out again. He let go of our hands and he let out a frustrated sigh, I looked up to see him pulling at his hair. "I never wanted to confess my love for you like this... but I also never imagined you thinking it wasn't true..." He roughly took my face in his hands, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, with all my heart. I've loved you since that day on the beach where I told you I miss you. I've loved you since Jessica Stanley stole my first kiss and I did nothing but cry, because she _stole_ it and I wanted it to be with you. I've loved you since you turned down Mike Newton and said it was because we were pretending that were dating. I've loved you for so long, I've wanted you to be my Valentine for so long, I've wanted to quit this pretend scam for so long, I've wanted to be yours for so long. I love you, Bella. Get that in your brunette head." I searched his eyes, and the only thing I saw was raw honesty, raw sincerity, raw determination, and raw love.

"I have to know, do you love me too?" He finally asked, casting his eyes down and releasing my face. I couldn't let this moment go, I made a lot of mistakes, this wasn't going to be one of them. "So much." I whispered. Those two words were all it took for his control to break. He caught my lips in a mind-searing kiss. When we finally pulled away for air, I saw him differently. I saw him happy. And a new emotion overwhelmed me when I realized that I was the cause this godly boy smiled, I made him feel in love, and a sense of pride swelled my heart. "You're glowing." He smiled, touching my face. "You are too," I breathed. "I'm finally happy. I'm finally with you." I didn't have to reply, I just had to make sure he would always be happy, and that the reason would always include me- for the rest of our life. We've wasted so many years, months, days. But we could worry about talking later, right now; Edward needed my lips with his. I kissed him once more.

I didn't know what was happening, but I've been having fairy tale dreams frequently. So there was Beauty, no I mean Bell. Or Beauty, whatever's her name. She finally realized she was in love with the Beast. But when she kissed him- instead of turning back into prince charming- he didn't change. When he realized the curse hadn't been cured he asked her, "Do you still love me?"

I woke up panting from the dream. The dream gave me a sense of paranoia, as if it was telling me something. The Snow White dream I had made me feel very stupid, and embarrassed. This dream made me feel sad and paranoid thinking it would happen to me. Maybe Edward wasn't so good after all; maybe I just didn't deserve him.

I stretched my sore arms- only to bump someone's something because whatever I bumped grunted which meant it was a person. "Fucker!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, who the hell snuck in my room? A hand clamped on my mouth and I calmed down when I recognized the scent. "It's just me Bella." I nodded calmly signifying I was alright, and when I squinted my eyes against the darkness, I realized he wasn't in my room- I was at his. "Why am I with you, Edward?"

"Last night proved to be too much for you. We all decided to crash here instead, Charlie couldn't have gone home because he had to fix things up with your suspects, and he didn't want you to go home alone. He allowed you to sleep over."

"So last night really happened, then?" I looked at his emerald eyes which had traces of gold in them. "Which part, Bella?" He smirked and I knew he was playing. "This." And I kissed his awaiting lips. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss- you know since it was early in the day and all, but Edward pulled me tighter against him. "Edward- morning breath." I pulled away. "I don't give a fuck." He pulled me back and kissed me again, I have fantasized kissing this boy a hundred different times, a hundred ways, and making out in his bed made it to my fantasies, I couldn't believe it was finally happening. He wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me deeper on the bed while my fingers tangled in his hair and our kiss got more intense. "Bella." He murmured my name in a voice I've never heard him use with me. I hummed against his lips, but we wouldn't pull away. His tongue and mine battled for dominance and I was getting more and mo- "What the fuck!" I pushed him off me and he landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. "What is this?!" Alice screamed at us, clearly mad _and_ disgusted.

"I was just greeting Edward 'good morning'" I covered lamely. "Do you always greet each other by sticking your tongues down each other's throat?" she retorted. "Actually, Alice- no. But we would love to show you our other methods." Edward winked at her and I rolled my eyes at his immature ways. "Gross. Bella, I have to speak with you, now." She crossed her arms over her chest and she looked funny, she was so tiny- she looked like a little kitten who thought she was a tiger. "I just had Bella!" Edward complained. "And you used up your time with her exchanging saliva, so it's my turn." Alice grinned. I figured I owed Alice a huge explanation and I also had to apologize for her seeing me and her brother swapping spit early in the morning so I left with her, chuckling at Edward's irritated face.

"Major spill!" Alice sang while dragging me to her room. "He loves me back." She gave me a look which said that what I just said didn't really surprise her at all. "I love him." She started looking bored. "Bella, please tell me something I don't know." I racked my brain for something. "We kissed?" She looked at me again, oh yeah, she definitely knows that. "Well then, I have nothing to spill to you. He loves me, I love him, we kissed, we confessed everything to each other last night during the entire mess of a night I had, and were together now... It's not a romantic way to get together, but he made it even more special, because he did it under those circumstances." I smiled and she was listening intently. "How did he tell you?" I could feel my mood switch, and I was suddenly excited to _spill_ on my now existent love life.

"Well, he did beat five guys to defend my honor, and I was confused as to the way he's been acting towards me. I asked him why he'd do all those things for me, and he called me stupid, he made it clear that I was so dense since I didn't know the reason, then he really told me that it was all because he loved me." Alice squealed and grabbed me in a tight hug. "I am so very happy for you and my brother right now, Bella! We have to celebrate; this is the moment everyone's ever been waiting for."

"I'm glad to see I'm the blindest person alive." I deadpanned. "Its okay, Bella." She laughed, clearly not understanding the sarcasm in my reply.

Before I agreed to celebrate anything with Alice, I had to make sure that Edward and I were official, and we weren't- yet. He hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend, when I expressed my worries onto Alice she laughed and told me not to worry about it. Regardless, she promised to keep quiet about the news, and instead pretty-fied me for my first official date with Edward, which he asked for right after my morning talk with Alice. "Edward loves blue on you." She murmured while deciding between two dresses. Edward wasn't clear on where we were going, which made dressing me up a very hard job for Alice, but he was clear on one thing- wear flat shoes. And I loved him even more for that.

She finally decided on which dress. I put it on along with the plain black low-cut Converse sneakers I owned. The dress went a few inches above my knees, it was V-neck, and the sleeves reached my elbows, the dress was made of a very light material, and it was so loose and comfy to move in. Alice didn't bother with make-up and hair. She only applied light lip gloss on me, and that was it. "Are you on birth control?" She suddenly blurted out of nowhere. "No. I have no reason to be." I choked out. "I think that's about to change." She winked at me and left me alone with my nasty thoughts. I ran out of her room to avoid doing, thinking or saying anything I know I'd regret.

The top 3 things I hated: Heels, Gifts, and Surprises. I frowned when Edward happily placed the blindfold on my eyes, and he wouldn't even talk to me! The car went on his usual speed- too fast. In 15 minutes time, we stopped and I assumed we were at the surprise destination. I figured when I'd walk I'd realize where we were, but he didn't let me walk. He carried me on his shoulder, his arms around my thighs, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable but I let him have his fun anyway. "Were here," He set me down and removed my blind fold only to reveal the most amazing place I've ever seen. "This is beautiful." I sighed, speechless for any other word. "Not in comparison to you." He grinned at me. The meadow was formed beautifully, it was obviously untouched, pure and it was gorgeous like that. It had wild flowers everywhere, and right on one side there was a large oak tree and when you went closer to it you could hear a nearby river. I sat against the tree and he followed quickly, he held my hand and kissed it. "I wish we could stay here forever." I murmured. He took out a pocket knife and chuckled, "Maybe we could." Before I could panic, he carved our initials on the tree and around it, he drew a heart. _'E & B forever_.' "That was the gayest thing I've ever done. But the thing is- I don't give a damn."

"And I like it." I answered back, kissing him. Edward was such a boy. A simple kiss could turn him on so easily. He kneeled in front of me and supported my back so I wont get hurt against the tree but he still pinned me against it, he could sense I was getting breathless, his lips left mine and moved on to my neck and he trailed open mouthed kisses at the length of my neck. "You are so fucking beautiful." He slurred, I don't know but adding expletives to compliments made them sound better, sexier. I groaned out loud when he sucked on a spot that made my toes curl, and he liked that sound, I could tell because he continued his sinuous doings. "Bella, please be my girlfriend." He stopped and stared at my eyes so intently and I couldn't even find it in myself to blink. "Sure." I murmured weakly and that made him grin more and he once again attacked my lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that."

"You don't either." I replied.

"I love you."

"I loved you longer."

"You're not sure about that."

"You neither."

"Just kiss me."

"Okay then."

Edward's hands moved to my legs and he slid the dress higher up my thighs, and my breathing stopped. Not because I was opposed to what he was doing but because he didn't know what I've done. "Edward, wait. We have to talk." I stopped him. "Oh God, Bella I'm so sorry. I'm not asking for sex, I won't do it again..." He started panicking and he placed a great distance between us two. "No, Edward. Before we do anything close to that, I have a few confessions to make. This is all on me- not you." I tried assuring him but I wasn't sure my statement was so comforting. He slowly walked back towards me and sighed. "Let me hear them." I swallowed but nodded anyway. "You've got to know that I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life- you're the first," he grinned at that, "but that doesn't mean I'm inexperienced," he frowned at that, "I haven't done sex if you're wondering, but I've done everything else." He looked perplexed and clearly confused. "If you've never had a boyfriend, but you're that experienced... then _how?_"

"Jacob Black. He has a thing for me, right? And I had one for him before- but I liked him physically, I knew I'd never have feelings for him, and I made that clear, but whenever I felt lonely, or just needed to get out of my world, he was always there to... _please_ me. That's how. But it never changed my feelings towards him, and he knows that. We stopped when I've decided to hook him up with Tanya." I thought Edward would look relieved but he looked angry instead. "You went around screwing some loser boy, while you were in love with me?!" I flinched but kept quiet. "You could've asked me for things, Bella. You didn't have to go and use him." That was a serious burn but I had no comeback since he was 100% right. "No, Edward. I couldn't, you were my best friend. I wouldn't ruin something as special as what we had. And please, you were the one causing the usual heartache, if it weren't for my obsession with you- I wouldn't even need Jacob like that." I felt so humiliated admitting this to Edward but he had to hear the truth. The lies and scams had to end. What I said shocked him, his mouth hang open and he audibly closed it but he still stared at me wordlessly. "Say something." I begged.

"Tanya was the only girl I've ever slept with. The only girl I've dated before you. That's my only confession to make. I didn't go around with other girls, I jacked off lots of times because of _you_, but I didn't screw other girls. I just want you to know." He quietly muttered. "I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered, now completely ashamed of myself. In a relationship, wasn't it usually the boy who did the dirty? Well, Edward was of course perfect and I just had to be the stained girl. "With me, you will never want for anything." He whispered at my ear with intensity so strong, it made my body shake.

"We've wasted so long... loving each other our whole lives, and letting cowardice get in our way," I huffed, "and we've made so many mistakes, we own so many regrets..." I rested my cheeks on his shoulder and thought of all the wasted times, why did we have to be so naive? "I know. I'm sorry. I should've just manned up and asked you out."

"I have nothing to be sorry for, I wouldn't love you this much if anything were different in the way we got together."

"Yeah, bloody, sweaty and everything. Very romantic."

"It was, Edward." I smiled at him sincerely. He stood me up, kissed me, and that was the first time I've ever had anyone make love to me.

Monday morning was cool. We weren't pretending anymore, and word got out quickly. Just like Edward wanted. He had a thing for showing of 'his girl' and he said he 'took pride for being Bella Swan's boyfriend'. I rolled my eyes at his reasoning. Of course, I also enjoyed the glares of the female student body, while Edward was obviously showing us off, I was quiet but I enjoyed the fact that they all knew Edward Cullen was no longer available, and he was all mine. Talk about possessive. Rosalie and Emmett still ruled the PDA department, though. A feat Edward and I weren't sure if we wanted to beat, but I was sure we _could_, but did we really want to?

At the back of my head, I knew that hell yeah, I wanted to make-out with him against the lockers when Jessica was unabashedly staring at him like he's some piece of meat.

"How was the sex?" Rosalie asked me, during our first class together. "How'd you know that?" I spun around, surely Edward didn't tell her. "Your faces, when both of you look at each other- it's totally want and need, it's different when you're lacking, and it's different when you're bound physically as well. And at the excitement on your eyes, I could tell it was your first with him. How was it?" She grinned, ignoring the look our professor gave her. "Mind-Blowing, that's the only detail I'm giving you, though." She looked sad at that, but perked up quickly. "The lockers are a hot place to do it; back at the library is cool, too. The Janitor's closet in Building 5 is brilliant, it's spacious there, the-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand. "Shush, Rosie! I don't want to know." I bet I was scarlet by now; I focused on my notebook and didn't look at her for the rest of the period.

Lunch couldn't come faster, and all the places Rosalie mentioned to me suddenly felt exciting. But I had to learn to control myself. Yeah, control. "Hey Bella, want to get out of here?" Edward murmured against my cheek. "Yes." Okay, so where did my control go? I don't know. I don't care. I think my body had a thing for hot make out scenes in auto mobiles.

After that session in the car, our entrance in the cafeteria so did not go unnoticed. I kept telling Edward to get his hands off the back pockets of my jeans, he wouldn't listen to me, and he forgot to button the last 3 buttons on his shirt. I was so frustrated and turned on at the same time, how pathetic could a girl get?

Our friends approved, they were so pro-Bella and Edward. Now, it was time to meet the parents. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Sure, Esme and Carlisle 'love' me, but would they love me just as much if I'd start dating their son? And would Charlie still allow Edward nightly sleepovers, daily visits and casual touches if we were already dating? I was confident in Renee's trust, thought. She's wanted Edward and I to be together for the longest time. I felt nervous and at the same time anxious. I couldn't wait to finally get their blessings. I finally re-introduced Edward to Charlie, this time as my official boyfriend, Charlie didn't mind, he told Renee and Renee squealed on the phone. Edward introduced me again to Esme and Carlisle as his girlfriend- that occasion was pretty funny. "I knew this would happen, and I've always thought of you as my daughter, Bella." Esme actually teared up a bit and she was happy. "This is too bad, Edward," I tensed and Carlisle shook his head, "What about my other 10 sons?" And at that Edward slapped his dad's back, "Dad, seriously. What do you think?"

"I think Bella is lovely, and it took you too long to make her yours. You dense son of mine." But he hugged Edward tightly and I knew that this family would always be here for me. And really, I loved them- every single one of them.

Months passed by quickly and before I knew it, Graduation was staring at us bright in the face. Just 1 more month now and we'd be graduating, heading off to different colleges, heading off to our different paths, and being welcomed to the real world. Worries went through me whether Edward and I would go to the same college, would we stay together forever? Was this just a high school thing? What about our friends? Were all getting separated. "Bella, what's wrong?" He pulled me out of my thoughts. "Just College worrying." I smiled, he had his own moments like these too and we understood each other. We never had to fight about little details. That's how I knew Edward belonged with me, and I to him, we just were made for each other- but sometimes things have to go wrong for you to end up at the right path. I just hope the mistakes about to happen in my life would have nothing to do with Edward.

I hope Edward is the one thing constant, perfect and right. I know he is.

***

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did _

_You got me thinkin' `bout our life, a house and kids _

_Every morning I look at you and smile, `cause boy you came around, and you knocked me down_

_Say you gotta take the good, the bad, happy and the sad _

_But when you bring a better future than I had in the past 'Cause I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did _

_I don't wanna fall back on my face again _

_I'll admit I was scared to answer love's call and if it hits better make it worth the fall_

**A/N:** **I watched New Moon 3 days ago! :) I apologize to this reader I had whom I promised a quick update on, because I wasn't able to give it. Now, she's out of town and won't be able to read this story because of my delay. Do you want to know why? I personally don't like reading author's excuses but if you want to read mine I'll let you know. Anyway, lemons to this story will be featured in a different story; the title is SEXY WHEN IN LOVE. It will just be a couple of outtakes from this story, since this is rated T and lemons can't be featured. One or Two more chapters to go and this will be over. :( For those who have just discovered this Story now, please respect my hard work and review from the first chapter, too. If you really don't want to, atleast leave reviews for this chapter. Thank you. Oh well, Review while you can. Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions?**

My Excuse- you don't have to read. :)** I promised her this chapter on will be posted by Saturday, but this is my reason. Friday I had a Cheerleading Competition, Saturday we had the distribution of Cards in the morning, and we had the Street Dance battle in the evening, Sunday I cant write because it's the only time I spend with my family, Monday- I wrote 3 chapters for "Sexy When In Love" Tuesday- I held practice for the show on Wednesday, Wednesday we had our Speech Choir, and thank God we made it to finals, Today is Thursday and our classes are suspended so I can update. It's currently 10: 02 am in the Philippines. Okay? I'm really sorry.**


	9. Moving

**When In Love.**

Disclaimer: I own gazillion things. In my list, however, it doesn't include Twilight and its characters. I'll let you know when Steph gives it to me, though.

**Previously;;**

"I think Bella is lovely, and it took you too long to make her yours. You dense son of mine." But he hugged Edward tightly and I knew that this family would always be here for me. And really, I loved them- every single one of them.

Months passed by quickly and before I knew it, Graduation was staring at us bright in the face. Just 1 more month now and we'd be graduating, heading off to different colleges, heading off to our different paths, and being welcomed to the real world. Worries went through me whether Edward and I would go to the same college, would we stay together forever? Was this just a high school thing? What about our friends? Were all getting separated. "Bella, what's wrong?" He pulled me out of my thoughts. "Just College worrying." I smiled, he had his own moments like these too and we understood each other. We never had to fight about little details. That's how I knew Edward belonged with me, and I to him, we just were made for each other- but sometimes things have to go wrong for you to end up at the right path. I just hope the mistakes about to happen in my life would have nothing to do with Edward.

I hope Edward is the one thing constant, perfect and right. I know he is.

Hey everyone, its _orangesongwriter _turned_ freakilylikeher_

Chapter 9:Moving. 

Edward and I both opened our College mail together and we were glad to get in almost every school we applied for- almost, because I didn't get in Yale. We had a mutual decision to go to Dartmouth. "It's kind of going to be sad, Emmett's the only one heading off to Stanford, and he's on his own." I murmured. "No worries, Bella. Emmett will be fine," he hummed.

Graduation was a very teary event. We were all forced to wear Sunshine colored robes and we were in for a long ceremony. The most exciting part was when my last name was called and I stepped on that platform, finally tasting freedom. I could finally leave Forks with Edward, and we could start a life completely together with our friends. It felt nice knowing that I had spent my entire life in Forks, and that even if the past 3 years I wasn't with my mom- I had the time of my life with my other family. It felt nice knowing that though Edward and I got together late, we already had each other forever. And I knew that I no longer had regrets because I ended my High School life happy, with Edward by my side, and I will end College happier, still with Edward by my side. Unlike most students, I looked forward to the Valedictorian Speech because Jasper would be the one giving it.

"It's a sunny day in Forks today, folks. That alone is a reason for celebration," Jasper joked but started his speech well. "My fellow schoolmates, we've been together for 4 years in these cream colored walls of Forks High. We've all grown to know and cherish each other. Though we have different personalities, we are all the same. We all love Gym- except Ms. Swan," and the crowd snickered at that while I blushed and glared at Jasper. "We all think of Biology as Nap Time," he grinned at Mr. Banner. "And deep inside, we will all miss each other- whether we'd admit it to ourselves or not. High School is a part of our life that opens up our personalities more, it can break us or make us, and it gives us the drama we'd like to have but honestly can't handle maturely. It gives us a taste of the world, even if it's just our world. High School is drama. That's the word, and I'm glad to have shared this Academy Award experience with you, Forks High. Academics and Sports is what we try to excel in at School.

But the truth is, those are just the bonuses we receive- you know extra intellect and brawn. What we really get out of this, are our life experiences, lessons with other people who are with us everyday, we feel emotions that are given by the people in school- emotions that you can't have just by staying home. Because honestly who would spread that you're pregnant when you're at home, right? And High School is also a place to fall in love. You could break up later for all I know, but then again you could still be together in 60 years, the only person who would regret their experience here is if they did nothing but study and had no social life, and as far as I know, no one's like that. You guys aren't really known for class effort," he winked at that. "So Forks High, I gladly say that I did not regret this experience. And I hope you share the sentiment. And cheers for the future we'd have away from each other- because I sure as hell am not forgetting this, are you?"

With that the crowd cheered at cat-called at wolf-whistled at Jasper. At my front, I saw Alice being comforted by Edward who was at her right, and beside Emmett sat Tanya, they were chatting animatedly. Just one row behind them sat Jasper and beside him sat Rosalie. Jasper was being congratulated by his seatmates- for his speech, I think. I sat beside Jessica and she was hugging me and blabbing about how she'd never find another best friend as great as I. I was telling her that my feelings were mutual. One thing was certain; no one was really paying attention to the Principal's speech. A chorus of cheers erupted and Graduation Caps were tossed up in the air, mine followed soon and I felt genuinely excited to be graduating, I hugged Jessica one last time and ran towards the Cullens. "Edward..." I breathed and he turned around to face me, when he did he carried me once and spun me around while kissing me. "I love you, you know that right?" I laughed at the lightness of his voice. "I love you too, don't worry."

Mom came down for my Graduation but she didn't take Phil with her. Charlie, Mom and I had a family dinner at The Lodge- I wasn't very fond with that place but it was the best thing to formal this town had so I agreed with no complaint. The day after Graduation, the Cullens held a Brunch at their home and they invited me, Rose and Jazz with our parents. Our parents were so into each other and had a conversation of their own so we decided to leave the table and head for the gardens after eating.

We talked about our College plans and how Emmett would possibly fair on his own without having Rosalie beside him every night. Rosalie was quiet and said she could switch Universities but then Alice suddenly went crazy, saying she couldn't fair without Rosalie, so we asked Alice to move to Dartmouth with Jasper, but she wouldn't leave her Course. In the end they just figured to stick with the plans. Switching Colleges wasn't an option, anyway. Not this late in a year.

"When will you be moving in your dorm, Bella and Edward?" Jasper asked. "Actually... Bella and I are getting an Apartment close by. Carlisle didn't want Emmett, Alice and I to stay in Dorms because it was 'too liberated, didn't offer proper privacy and wasn't a good place to focus in' Bella will be staying with me... if that's okay with Bella?" Edward looked at me, "You're asking me to live with you?" My breath hitched and I just wasn't expecting an advanced development like this. "Yeah..." but since I was thinking on forever, I should've been more expectant."Sure, Edward." He smiled at me, "So there. But Jasper, I'd feel better if you lived with us as well. You can have your own room, don't worry." Jasper looked uneasy. "Dude, I just don't want to ruin you and Bella's time, you know." Edward stared at me, and so did Jasper, they were leaving this decision to me? Unfair. "Jasper, it's okay. You'd have a room of your own anyway. We won't mind. Right, Edward?" Edward nodded his head and we could see that Jasper really didn't want to rent out a dorm with a stranger while he could have a room of his own. "Okay fine, but I'm paying rent."

"No problem." Edward clicked his tongue. "Wait, Alice... this means you'd have an apartment too, right?" Rosalie looked at Alice hopefully and Alice cackled- but it still sounded lovely. "Yes Rosalie and yes you can live with me. I know how much you hate shared rooms with people who don't know your rules." Rosalie clapped her hands and hugged Alice's tiny frame.

"Hmm... a house to myself? Finally." Emmett seemed at ease with the development but I couldn't be so sure. We talked until late afternoon, because Charlie interrupted and claimed that he had to go back to the Station and mom's flight would be leaving soon. He drove her at the airport and I thought it would be nice to have a private minute between them so I didn't join. I did hug mom goodbye though, and she kissed my cheeks telling me how proud she was of me, I sobbed on her, too.

We spent the night over at the Cullens just talking about our different plans for College. Alice was taking up Fashion and Design. Rosalie was taking up Transportation Design. Emmett would be taking up Education- it surprised me that he wanted to be a teacher and then he clarified that he wanted to be an 'elementary teacher' so that it would be a fun job but he could really put his childishness and mature thinking to work. Jasper was taking up Psychology. When I asked him what kind of Psychologist he wanted to be, he said he wanted to be a Child Psychologist or at Guidance Counselor in Emmett's school of choice. We laughed at that but he sent Alice a fleeting look and then Alice looked sad. I didn't understand the exchange but I didn't pry. Edward was taking up Medicine- Cardiology. As for me, I'm taking up Philosophy.

Fall arrived quickly.

Jasper, Edward and I left for College before the girls and Emmett. The first time I had ever seen Charlie cry was when he drove us to the Airport and he hugged me fiercely and he _cried_. I cried back and we exchanged _'I Love You's_.

Edward was persuasive in buying me a new car because we left my truck at home. We agreed that it was only good for Small Town places, but I wasn't keen on him buying me a new car. We made a deal, he would give me his old Shiny Silver Volvo, and he would buy himself a new car. Jasper was happy with his bike. Antiquity never appealed to Edward so we took a Road trip to find him a good replacement and after a lot of talking, and driving, and deciding Edward _finally_ got a car. He decided to take after me and he bought himself a Pick-up truck. It was a simple Ford Explorer Pick-up in Black. "I've never been fond of big cars, but since you are, I'm buying a truck like you did before... so we could switch- if ever." He winked. We finally arrived at the apartment with his new car, my hand-me-down Volvo and Jasper's bike.

The apartment was only a few minutes drive away from the University, and I'm glad I had a fast car. It'd be impossible traveling quickly through classes with my Chevy, plus people here all had good cars- it would've been nice not to stand out. The Apartment was painted in dirty white and was fully furnished; it had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one in the big room and the other one at the end of the hall. Our apartment was the 5th floor in the building, and we had the entire floor, so it was a spacious place. The furnishing was very beautiful- it looked as if it was pulled out of a Lifestyle Magazine, but it wasn't as glorious as the Cullen Household or the Hale Mansion and for that, I was happy. Atleast it felt more real and not ultra-rich like. Edward and Jasper really didn't want to live off their parent's money and I of course was used to making amends for myself.

Jasper had decided to leave me and Edward alone for atleast one night. He promised us he would not bore himself and that he really didn't mind. I was grateful for Jasper's understanding, and so Edward and I spent our first night together at our new home. "Do you remember the promises we made?" Edward lazily whispered at my hair. "We made a lot of promises, Edward..." I hummed against his arm. We were currently cuddled on the sofa, watching reruns of House. "The one wherein were fiancés at eighteen? And wifeys at nineteen? Do you remember, Bella?" He whispered with more urgency this time. My breathing hitched and I felt a lazy grin on my face. "Of course I do."

"Do you plan on going through with your promises?" Edward grinned at me and his eyes shown so strongly, I was blinded by the gloriousness of him. "Wait and see," I giggled, but in truth, I knew he knew my answer. Of course I would go through. I'd be engaged to him, and I'd marry him.

I do.

***

_cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do; nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to prove

there's something about you now I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful- everything she does is right

**A/N:** **My fic is finally done. :) Applause please. I am not writing any fanfics anymore, and this could possibly be my last. Maybe I will in a few years, though. I'll be migrating to a different country now for my sophomore year in High School, and I'm sure my focus on a new culture will be direly needed. Thank you to all the friends I've earned here in Fanfiction, you have made me a better writer, reader and reviewer. Thank you for the constructive criticism and the priceless praises. I love the experience you've all given me, and I hope my stories are something you can all read again, too. Please review atleast this last chapter of all my stories if you haven't reviewed yet. Thank you so much, and I'm proud that I've done it. And I thank everyone who's supported me. **

**You guys rock so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

Good Day my fellow readers, reviewers and followers, I've missed you all so much and I'm happy to announce I'm back on the writing curve! 

I would like to inform you all of my new stories:

**Their Dichotomy**

**My Little Alice**

**Destruction**

**'Their Dichotomy'** is a mature story which focuses on poetry, literature and musical interests that Bella and Edward have. The chemistry and attraction is tangible but there're too many secrets, fears and complications for them to simply fall in love. An intriguing story on love found, accepting lost, living life, and how a bit of odd situations, like texting can bring together such a contradicting pair.

**'My Little Alice'** is a one-shot. It's Halloween again and Jasper's just honestly hoping to see his pretty dancer. She doesn't exactly know he exists per se, but he lives for the glimpse of one Mary Alice. He's leather and ashes, she's sunshine and glitter and he wants to make her his.

**'Destruction'** is an on-going story about Edward, asshole extraordinaire. And how one girl knocks him off his high horses and makes him fall in love. Sadly it's not that easy. A reform isn't all it takes to crack Bella Swan and save her from all her secrets and self-destruction. There's a lot of angst going on in future chapters.

HOPE YOU'D GIVE THEM A CHANCE, Loves xx.


End file.
